CHANGES
by JuicyJams
Summary: Jennifer Johnson has a lot of CHANGES coming up in her life. Whether she's ready for them, well... just wait and see. Bad summary but I promise it's good! Skyeward, FitzSimmons, Philinda, Huntingbird. OC PARTS AVAILABLE! Disclaimer: I do not own any MCU characters!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone!**

 **JuicyJams here, coming at you with a brand new story! This is my first time writing a smut story so please bear with me. But don't worry, I'm getting help from my beta, LisaMichelle25, who I am grateful for catching my mistakes.**

 **Now I know some of you are here for the OC Character Opportunities! Now I do have some requirements because I have a lot of different parts to give out and I want to give people a part that they will really like. So here are the criteria that must be completed to get a part.**

 _ **One: Have a FanFiction account, sadly if you want a part, I will have to be able to PM you so only FanFiction members are qualified to apply.**_

 _ **Two: Post once on any AoS Fandom HQ topics. So this is not limited to posting twice on one topic, you can post on multiple topics, but you must post at least once.**_

 _ **Three: Review three chapters of any of my AoS stories. I'm doing more so for constructive feedback than anything else.**_

 **Okay, after you finish all the criteria, I will contact you through PM.**

 **Now, I hope you are ready for the premiere "Changes".**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Skye and her counterpart burst into the motel room, lips locked in a passionate kiss, both grabbing at each other's clothing, desperate to rip them off. Skye moaned as the man with her grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground, allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso. He proceeded to slam her body into the door of the hotel room to close it and as he continued to hold her up with one hand, he locked the door with his free one.

"Should we move this to the bed?" His voice whispered in her ear and then proceeded to bite her neck, his scruff rubbing against her neck. That's probably gonna leave a whisker burn in the morning.

Skye was too turned on to speak so she simply nodded and brought his lips back to hers. The man slowly carried her over to the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

Then he did something that surprised her, he gently laid her down on the bed, while climbing on top of her, and asked "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She really did have to ask herself. Did she really want to do this? She was just coming off the low point of having her own mother trying to kill her and ordering her father to be brainwashed. The last thing she should be doing is having a one-night stand.

Especially with Grant Ward.

 _An half an hour before_

 _Skye walked into the bar the day after she visited her father. She had found a trail of charges on one of Ward's accounts and took the initiative to track him down without the team knowing._

 _She couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the scene as she remembered the time she went into the bar in Dublin to find Ward after the Berserker staff incident. But she had to shake that feeling out of her mind and walk over to Ward and remember what had just happened recently._

 _It had been a week since the Inhuman vs. SHIELD battle and Kara's death by Hunter's hand._

 _It seems that Kara's whole agenda with Ward was to get back into SHIELD to exact her revenge on Bobbi for turning her into HYDRA._

 _Kara tortured her for hours on end before May and Hunter found them. When Hunter found her, he couldn't contain his anger and emptied a magazine into Kara. Since Ward was the one that brought Kara into SHIELD, he blamed him for what happened to Bobbi and wanted revenge._

 _Skye knew that Ward wouldn't come willingly but, for once since his HYDRA reveal, Skye wanted his side of the story._

 _When Skye finally reached Ward and sat in the bar stool next to him, he glanced at her before looking back at his drink. "What are you doing here, Skye?"_

" _Did you know?"_

" _Know what?" Ward took a sip from his tumbler._

" _That Kara was going to torture Bobbi." Skye then asks the bartender at the other end of the counter for a beer._

 _Ward looks at her in shock. "What? Why would Kara torture anyone?"_

" _Because Bobbi was the one that led HYDRA to her." Skye stated, which caused Ward to rub his hands over his face in frustration. "I'm guessing you didn't know that."_

" _No, I knew that she wanted to find out what happened, but I thought it would still take her sometime. That's why I left her with SHIELD." Ward looked at Skye. "So, I'm guessing that everyone thinks I had something to do with it."_

" _Bobbi's boyfriend, Hunter, does." Skye confirmed as she paid for the beer and took a sip. "Everyone else, is starting to go in that direction."_

 _Ward raised his eyebrow at her. "Everyone but you?"_

" _Not necessarily, but you said you would never lie to me again so…"_

" _I won't."_

" _So you can honestly tell me that you were not involved with Kara?"_

 _Ward sighed. "Not with this plan but Kara and I may have… been involved… romantically briefly."_

 _Skye felt an overwhelming and unusual feeling of jealousy over take her. "You two had sex?"_

 _Ward quickly shook his head. "No, we never had sex, we may have kissed but that was as far as we went."_

 _Skye took another sip of her beer. "Why didn't you go further?"_

" _I realized she deserved better… or so I thought. And she…"_

 _Skye felt like she could read his thoughts. "She wasn't me?"_

 _Ward sadly smiled. "No, she wasn't you. Like I told you before you were really the only thing I really ever wanted for myself… But, after I betrayed you, I knew you would probably never feel the same way about me."_

 _Skye twirled the beer bottle in her hands. "Who said I didn't?"_

 _Shock returned to Ward's face. "Skye… you couldn't possibly…"_

 _Skye cut him off. "Still have feelings for a man I fell in love with? Believe me, I wish you were easier to forget, but no matter how hard I try… I can't forget about what could've been."_

 _Ward scoffed. "Believe me, you wouldn't be missing much."_

 _Skye looked over at him. "Then show me what I'm not missing."_

 _Ward wanted to restrain himself, but he let his impulses get the best of him and he cupped Skye's face in his hands, which caused her to bring her hands up to around his neck._

 _Present_

She had asked him to show her what she wasn't missing and she needed to know. "Yes, I am."

Ward reattached his lips to hers. He started nibbling at her lips, causing her to moan and leaving him enough room to stick his tongue in her mouth, which lead to a tongue battle for dominance.

Before Ward could push her further into the bed, Skye started grabbing at his brown leather jacket. Ward understood what she wanted and took it off, which lead to him pulling off her black leather jacket. In a matter of minutes, they were both stripped down to nothing but their underwear.

Skye rolled over so she was on top, still kissing him, and started rubbing her hands down his body. Sometimes, Skye forgot how well-built Ward is, but feeling his six pack definitely reminded her. She was about to continue her hands' journey downward when she felt bumps near his left hip. Skye broke apart the kiss and sat up to look down at the rough skin. They were bullet wounds, wounds that she caused.

"Skye?" Ward questioned.

"I did this." Skye muttered, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hey now," Ward mused as he grabbed her face with his hands. "You had every right to shoot me after everything I did."

"But-"

"No buts." Ward then sat up so their chests were pressed together and started kissing her again. Skye moaned as she brought her arms up to hang around his neck.

It was during this new make-out session that Ward's hands moved from Skye's face and went to her back. He felt around for her bra and, once he found it, he undid the clasp. Skye brought her arms down to help him take off her bra.

After they got it off, Ward couldn't help but stare at Skye's breasts. Skye laughed. "I knew you had a fascination with my boobs."

Ward snapped out of his gaze. "No I don't."

"Right." Skye smirked as she cupped his face and brought his lips back to hers.

Ward chuckled and rolled them over so he was back on top. Skye giggled as Ward's lips started to make their way down her body, pausing at her breasts to give them some attention before continuing downward. As he reached her thighs, Ward began to pull down her panties, revealing the last bit of Skye to him. Ward gazed upon the beauty before him, not believing that this was actually happening.

"Ward?" Skye called. Ward broke out of his reverie. "Do you have protection?"

"What… um… yah, I do." Ward jumped out of the bed. "Wait right there." Ward frantically started going through the pile of discarded clothing looking for his wallet.

Skye rolled to her side and laughed at Ward struggling to find a condom. "You okay down there?"

"I'm good… Found it!" Ward cheered as he took the condom out.

"Good, now…" Skye replied as she got up on her knees. "Take off your boxers."

Ward chuckled as he did so. "When did you get so bossy?"

Skye snatched the condom out of his hand and rolled it onto his member. "I've always had it in me, but now I want something else inside me." Skye bit her lip, which of course, drove Ward crazy inside.

Ward quickly pushed her back down onto the bed, causing her to squeal. "You got it."

 _The Next Morning_

Skye woke up when the sun hit her face. The memories of last night came rushing back into her head, which brought a smile to her face. She and Ward did it in so many positions that she lost track. Ward was definitely a force to be reckoned with in bed, as she still felt sore and tired from their late night activities.

"Morning."

Skye rolled to face her counterpart. "Morning."

Ward smiled slightly before asking "So, did I show you what you would not miss?"

Skye laughed. "Yes, you did. Very thoroughly I might add."

"Do you regret it?"

Skye looked at Ward's concerned face. "No." She answered truthfully. "I didn't regret any of it… But…"

"It can never happen again."

Skye nodded. "Exactly."

"Got it. So what happens now?"

"Now, you and I go back to our separate lives. I go back to SHIELD and you go on your merry way."

"Will SHIELD be following me?"

"I can't guarantee they won't, but I won't be helping them find you."

"Thank you." Ward started to get out of the bed when Skye pulled him back and leaned her head on his chest.

"Can we just stay like this for a little longer?"

Ward nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Okay."

Skye and Ward laid in that crappy motel for who knows how long, savoring the last moments they may have together.

 _9 1/2 Months Later_

Ding Dong.

When the doorbell to an apartment in California rang, the owner's German Shepherd, Maddie, immediately ran for the door and started barking.

"Maddie, stand down." The occupant ordered. Maddie immediately followed instructions. "Go lie down." Maddie immediately went to sit in her doggy bed as her master unlocked the door to open it.

And he was shocked at who he saw. "Skye?"

Skye smiled sadly. "Hi Ward."

"Wh-wh… How did you find me?"

"Ward, I'm a hacker, I'm pretty good at finding people when I need to."

"Right." Ward realized. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Well," Skye started scratching behind her ear. "It's actually really hard to explain…"

Skye was cut off… by small whimpers coming from the hall.

Skye looked back at Ward nervously before bending down and playing with something.

Ward looked around the door frame and was shocked at what he saw. Skye was playing with a baby, dressed in pink footie pajamas, who was sitting in a black baby carrier.

"It's okay baby." Skye cooed at the infant. "It's okay."

As the baby's whimpers quieted down a little, Ward finally spoke. "Is that…"

"Um… could I come in, she really doesn't like being ignored."

"Oh, um… of course." Ward opened the door a little more, as Skye bent down to pick up the baby carrier and a pink duffle bag, but Ward stopped her from picking up the latter. "Um… don't worry I got it."

"Thanks." Skye walked into the dwelling as Ward picked up the bag and locked the door.

Skye and Ward sat down on the couch, while Skye put the baby carrier down on Ward's coffee table so she could start digging through the duffle bag.

"Is that a baby?" Ward finally questioned.

Skye smirked as she finally pulled out a little stuffed lamb. "Yes, Ward. This is a baby." Skye turned to the baby and lifted her out of the carrier and into her lap. "Hi baby, do you want your lamb?"

The baby, at first, just stared at the toy as Skye made it dance around. But soon enough, the infant reached out and grabbed the toy and held it in her tiny arms.

"Is she…" Ward started.

Skye nodded. "Yes, she's our daughter."

Ward opened his mouth and closed it in confusion. "But, we used protection."

"Well, we weren't exactly gentle, now were we?"

"You have a point." Ward acknowledged as he kept looking at the baby. A daughter. He had a daughter with the woman he loved. Not planned, of course, but it was still amazing. "Does the team know about her?"

"No, by some miracle I was able to hide the pregnancy from them." Skye noticed his staring. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Um…" Ward looked back and forth between Skye and the child. "I probably shouldn't. I could hurt her."

"Ward, after everything you've been through I know that you would never harm your own child." Skye lifted the baby towards Ward. "Come on."

"O-Okay." Ward cautiously took the baby from Skye's hands and held her in his arms, making sure to support her head. "Hi."

At first, the five-week old baby did not acknowledge his presence, only interested in the toy in front of her. But then, she looked at the man who was holding her, and smiled up at him, as if she knew he was her father.

"She's perfect." Ward gushed.

"Well, she did come out of me." Skye boasted.

It was then that Maddie came over to the group and started sniffing the tiny human. "This is not a chew toy, Maddie." Ward warned.

"Maddie?" Skye questioned looking at the Shepherd.

"Oh, right. Skye, this is Maddie. Maddie, say hi to Skye." Ward instructed. The dog barked in greeting and went over to Skye and starting licking her hands.

"Hey there. She's a sweetie." Skye gushed as she rubbed Maddie's head.

"Well, sometimes, she's a trained attack dog. I would prefer to use her than a gun."

Skye looked over at him. "Why?"

"I can call back Maddie if she bites someone, I can't call back a bullet." Ward explained. "Now, I know you probably didn't just come here to say hi."

Skye ran her hand through her hair. "No, I didn't. Ward… I want what's best for our daughter."

Ward nodded in understanding. He may have only known he was a father for 5 minutes, but he could already feel a new sense of responsibility running through his veins. "Okay."

"I don't want her to grow up in SHIELD. I don't want her to be near any sort of danger and growing up in a world of espionage. I want her to live a normal life, well as normal as it can get for us."

"I completely agree."

"But, I can't leave SHIELD. We have a new InHuman division that I need to oversee, I already let people like me down once, I can't do it again."

Ward looked at her confused. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"I want you to raise her on your own."

"What?"

"I want you to raise our daughter. Give her everything we never had. If you do that, I know that I will always be able to trust you."

"Don't you want to raise her with me?"

Tears started to form in Skye's eyes. "More than anything. But, we both know that the team would never accept you as her father, I want her to know you by being with you, not by what everybody thinks of you."

Ward looked back down at their little girl, who had fallen asleep, then back at Skye. "Are you sure?"

Skye nodded with tears rolling down her face. "Yes, I am. One day, I hope that we can be a family, but we can't right now." Skye wiped off her tears. "So, will you do it?"

"Of course." Ward replied with no hesitation.

Skye and Ward spent the rest of the night buying things online for Ward to be able to change one of the rooms in his apartment to a nursery.

Ward walked into the kitchen to see Skye typing on her laptop early the next morning. "Morning."

"Morning."

"What are you doing?" Ward asked as he sat down next to their daughter who was playing with an attachment to her baby carrier.

"Erasing every final trace of your identity."

"Don't they still have paper copies at SHIELD?"

"I shredded those." Skye replied as she typed in a final line of code. "That's it. You no longer exist… again. Now we need to create a new identity for you. What do you want your new name to be?"

Ward thought it over as he let his daughter hold his finger with her hand. "How about… James Taylor, seems pretty generic."

"Okay," Skye started typing. "James Taylor, how about we add Grant to the mix?"

"That's fine I guess, what about a last name?"

"…How about you take mine?"

Ward looked up at her in shock. "You have a last name?"

Skye nodded as she looked down at him. "Apparently, my real name is Daisy Johnson."

Ward scoffed. "Daisy? No offense but you don't look like a Daisy?"

"I know right. So, James Taylor Grant Johnson?" Skye started typing it in.

"Yup." Ward looked back at their baby girl. "What about her?"

Skye looked at their daughter, who was now playing with Maddie. Skye smiled. "I don't know, I really didn't think of names much during the pregnancy."

"Well, I have a suggestion… How about Jennifer?"

"Jennifer?"

"It's my Gramsy's name."

"Aw. I'm sure, she would be honored."

Ward smiles up at her. "Thanks, how about you do the middle name?"

"Okay…um. Melinda."

"What? You want to name our daughter after May?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"She hates me!"

"Sorry but May is really the closest thing I have to a mother figure. I really want to name our daughter after her."

Ward was about to protest again when he saw Skye giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Fine. You win."

"Yay! So Jennifer Melinda Johnson? I like it."

Ward nodded. "Me too." Ward turned back to the infant. "Hi Jenny."

Jennifer smiled a toothless grin up at him, which made her parents smile back.

They didn't know it now, but Jenny was going to be a very special girl and the world was gonna know her name.

* * *

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter of "Changes" and will be back for more.**

 **Now if you read my other stories, you know that I recommend something for you guys at the end of the chapter. My recommendation for this chapter is my story "CONTROL". It's a Skyeward story that's an AU from S2E12 on. It has Skyeward Slowburn and Ward Redemption in it. Last chapter, I didn't get any reviews so I'm wondering if it's worth continuing, so please check it out if you have a chance.**

 **Don't forget to do the things for an OC part if you want one.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	2. Chapter 1: 15 years later

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm glad to see that a good amount of you are enjoying the story and I hope that you spend the word.**

 **As some of you may know, I have decided to choose people to receive a part in the story without fulfilling the criteria. Now, this could be a random member who follows, favorites or reviews but I'm not telling which I will do or when I will do it. It will be completely spontaneous on my part. But, the best option to secure an OC in this story is to follow the criteria I have set which are:**

 _ **Being a FanFiction member, leaving 3 reviews for any of my AoS stories and posting at least once on the "AoS Fandom HQ" forum.**_

 **So remember that if you want to be an OC, I still have plenty of parts for members if anybody wants one.**

 **To LadyCizzle – I'm glad that you are intrigued. I hope you keep coming back.**

 **To ddh1973 – Who doesn't like a Skyeward baby? ;P**

 **To SydTheKid1108 – I'm glad I made a Skyeward baby work for you.**

 **To Spitfire303 – It's sad that you don't believe in the ship anymore, but I'm glad you're here for this story.**

 **To Alkeni – Thank you for finding it "interesting".**

 **To Fandoms8 – I know it is kawaii. :3**

 **Thank you to the 10 members who favorited this story and to the 19 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Skye!"

Skye turned around to see her co-commander of the InHuman division, Lincoln Campbell, running towards her. "Hey Link, what's up?"

Lincoln handed her a folder. "I got the report on the new registry protocols."

"Oh great. This is gonna be a lot of fun." Skye sneered as she flipped through the papers. She looked up to see Lincoln gazing at her with adoration. "What?"

"Do you want to go to dinner with me on Friday?"

Skye laughed. "You know that you have been asking me out for 15 years and I have continually been turning you down. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because one of these days you may say yes."

Skye smiled at him. It's not that Lincoln isn't a great guy, but she didn't really feel as if they could be a couple. Her heart just wouldn't be in it… And she knew why. "Well, not today."

Skye started to walk away when over the intercom of the new and improved SHIELD headquarters, New Providence, asking for the department heads, AKA the original team, to meet in the command center.

Skye and Lincoln quickly rushed to the room to see that everyone else was already there.

"What is this about?" Mack questioned.

Hunter went up to the front of the room and started typing things into the main computer. "I finally found Ward."

Skye had to work very hard to conceal the worry from rushing onto her face. Hunter had a personal vendetta against Ward for what happened to Bobbi. No matter what current mission he had, finding him was always still on his mind.

"I caught a glimpse of him in 'Seeing Stars' new edition." Hunter gloated. 'Seeing Stars' was one of the hottest celeb magazines of their time… and usually tween girls read them.

Lincoln snickered. "Wait a second, you read 'Seeing Stars'?"

Leo turned to glare at him. "Not the point, continue Hunter."

"He's going by the name of James Taylor Grant Johnson." Lance announced as he pulled up Ward's new information. "He lives in San Luis-Obispo and he works for some private company."

May smirked. "How convenient of him to be so close by?" May thought about what she just said. "Wait, we moved the base to Clovis, CA, 9 years ago. How come we're just finding him now?"

Hunter pulled up some more things. "Apparently the private company he works for keeps their employees' files wrapped up tight, even the company name is private. I couldn't get much on him, besides his name and where he lives."

"Well, I think it's time we paid him a little visit." Coulson gloated. "Tomorrow, we strike. Everybody good with that?" Everybody started nodding in agreement, except Skye. Coulson immediately noticed. "Skye, what's wrong?"

Skye shrunk back as everybody looked at her. "I'm sorry, I can't go."

"Why not? We have been looking for this guy for years." Bobbi reminded. "Now, that we found him, you're skipping out on catching him, what gives?"

"What gives is my dad's coming into town tomorrow." Skye effortlessly lied. Everybody calmed down at once. Even though, Cal went through the TAHITI process, over the years he had regained some of his memories from before because the serum he had used diluted some of the effects, one of the most prominent was remembering that Skye was his daughter. Every once in a while, they made an effort to spend time together to make up for lost time.

"Are you sure you and your father can't reschedule?" Jemma pleaded.

Skye pinned her with a glare. "Yes, I'm sure. You know his work schedule is tight. Besides catching Ward to me is nowhere near as important as seeing my dad."

"Okay." Jemma relented. "But, we'll tell you all about it after."

"Great." Skye fake cheered before she turned to walk out of the room before anybody saw the look of panic on her face.

"Okay, let's go to the conference room to plan." Coulson boasted before leading the team out of the room.

"Grant Ward, we're coming for you." Jemma smirked at the photo of Ward still on the screen before following.

 _The Next Day_

"Anybody see him?" Coulson asked for the third time in the past 10 minutes.

Right now, he and the rest of the team were staked out in two vans. Coulson, May, Jemma and Leo were all staked out in a "electrician" van that was parked in front of one of the houses in Ward's neighborhood, which was a very nice rich neighborhood they must admit. Lance, Bobbi, Lincoln and Mack were parked in an SUV right outside the neighborhood entrance.

"Nothing here, boss." Mack called. The team was using the DWARVES to fly around Ward's house, in cloaked mode, to catch a glimpse of him before going in to apprehend him.

"It's already 10." Leo complained. "What private company let's their employees come in this late?"

"I don't know," Lance groaned as he popped some candy in his mouth. "Villains Incorporated?"

"Haha," May stated. "Did the techs get any closer to hacking into the company files?"

"Nope. Whoever this company is they're keeping everything pretty close?"

"Got him!" Bobbi announced. "He's coming out of the front door."

Everybody turned their DWARVES to the front door to see the man they knew as Ward dressed in a black suit walked down the path and over to a building separate from the main house, which seemed to be a garage.

"Let's get him." May started to get out of the van, eager to get her hands on Ward.

"Wait a second…" Bobbi started fiddling with her DWARVES controls. "I'm getting something on audio."

"JJ, come on!" Ward yelled back to the front door. "We have to go!"

"Coming dad!" Out of the house ran a teenage girl with black hair. She followed Ward into the garage.

"Who the hell is that?" Lincoln sneered.

"Ward has a kid?" Jemma screamed.

"Or a hostage." Leo countered. "He may be trying to train this girl to become the next him or something. I mean, who in their right mind, would have a child with him?"

"Well, this changes things." Coulson announced as Ward drove the car through his front gate and down the street. "We need to follow him. This is now an "apprehend and rescue" mission. We need to get that girl away from him. Let's move people."

Both vans got together and prepared to tail Ward. Ready to take that girl away from him.

 _An hour later_

"Well, send me the plans of the place as soon as you get them." Grant spoke into his office phone. "Okay, I understand. Thank you. Have a nice day." Grant hung up the phone. "How's the work going, kiddo?"

"I hate Calculus!" JJ complained as she threw down her book in frustration. "I mean, whose idea was it to add letters to math anyway?"

Grant chuckled as his office phone rang again. He pressed the speaker button to answer. "Johnson speaking."

"Hey JT! I gotta woman down here wanting to speak with you." The receptionist from the front of the building, Reggie, informed. "Says her name's Daisy."

Grant looked at the phone in shock. "Daisy Johnson?"

"Yup."

"Um… send her to Conference Room B. I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure thing." The call ended.

Grant stood up from his desk and started buttoning up his suit jacket.

JJ noticed the sudden change in his demeanor. "Everything okay dad?"

"What? Oh, ya, everything's fine. Um, just stay here and finish your Calc." With that, Ward left the room, closing the door behind him.

JJ put down her pencil with a smirk on her face. "And miss a chance to see who is making you so frazzled? Not a chance, old man." JJ glanced up at the air vent above her.

Meanwhile, Grant was quickly rushing to the conference room, after all these years, he was finally gonna see her again. He stepped into the room and his heart stopped. Standing there was none other than Skye, his only true love and the mother of his child.

"Hi." Grant greeted.

Skye smiled at him. "Hey Ward. Or should I call you JT like everyone else here does?"

"Nah, you can just call me Grant. So…" Grant chuckled as he averted his eyes. "Sorry. I'm just trying to adjust."

"That's okay, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Skye shrugged.

"You mean, me and JJ?"

Skye looked at him confused. "You mean, Jennifer?"

"Well, she prefers JJ and tells me that she will never forgive me for giving her a name that doesn't fit her personality."

Skye snickered. "It doesn't?"

Grant chuckled. "No. She's too eccentric for a simple name like Jennifer."

Skye sadly smiled at him. "What's she like?"

Grant took a picture out of his wallet, walked it over to her and showed her. Skye grabbed the picture and held it in her hands. JJ was smiling into the camera, hugging a dog who looked just like Maddie. "She's a lot of things. She's amazingly talented and determined. Sadly, she did take on a lot of my insecurities but if you get her mad she will chew you out."

Skye laughed as she caressed the picture with her thumb. "It sounds like you did a good job with her."

"I like to think I did. She wants to be an entertainer and I truly believe she can do it." Skye smiled up at him, which Grant smirked at her. "What?"

"You kept your promise." Skye started as she gave back the photo. "You've given her everything we didn't have."

"I've tried to, not just to keep my promise, but for her sake. I want the world for her, she's so amazing… I don't want anyone keeping her from achieving her dreams. You can trust me on that."

"I trust you." Skye and Grant just smiled at each other. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Grant admitted.

Skye couldn't hold in her urges any longer. She grabbed Grant's face between her hands and kissed him hard on the lips, a kiss which Grant immediately responded to. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as he possibly could. Neither wanted to this to end.

But just as Grant picked up Skye and she wrapped her legs around his torso, they heard a bump in the vents above followed by an "Ow!"

The two broke the kiss and Grant started laughing as he put down Skye. He turned to face the vent. "Okay, JJ. I know you're up there. Come on down."

Then the vent opened and out popped 15 year old girl who jumped on the table, then to the floor to stand next to Grant.

Skye could almost cry at the sight of her. She had grown up so much, her little baby girl was now a young woman. She could see that JJ had her skin tone, hair style and doe brown eyes, but she definitely had Grant's cheekbones and hair color. She looked like a perfect combination of the two of them.

Grant wrapped his arm around JJ and gave her a side hug. "JJ, there's someone I want you to meet. JJ, this is Skye, your mother."

"It's very nice to see you again JJ." Skye greeted with a watery smile.

JJ just stood still for a good while, which scared Skye, but then she ran to hug her mother, a hug which Skye returned whole-heartedly. Tears rolled down JJ's face. "I can't believe it."

Skye cried as well. "You can't believe what?"

"That you're actually here." The two broke the hug. "I mean, I've been dreaming of meeting you for years and here you are, I mean, it's so unreal."

Skye laughed. "I didn't think I was that big of a deal."

"Well, of course you are. Dad tells me about you all the time."

"He does?" Skye glanced at Grant with a surprised look on her face before turning back to JJ.

"Ya. I still can't believe this. I have so many questions. Um… wait right here." JJ ran out of the room with a determined look on her face.

Skye looked at Grant with a confused expression on her face. "Where's she going?"

"She has a book full of questions to ask you. She's been writing them since she was 5."

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious. Now, Skye I know you didn't just come here to check on us."

Skye sighed. "Sadly, I didn't. The rest of the team, they've found your new identity."

Ward's eyes widened in fear. "How close are they to finding me?"

"Close enough." The two turn around with guns out to see the team with weapons raised and Coulson in front. "Now, give up the girl Ward."

* * *

 **AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER!**

 **If you get that reference, we need to be friends immediately… I'm not kidding.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the movie "Hoodwinked". It puts a spin on the entire story of "Red Riding Hood" and it's super fun. If you think you may take the suggestion, put the word "WOLF" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	3. Chapter 2: Not the Same

**I'm finally back!**

 **Sorry, it took me so long to write this and I'm sorry it's so much shorter than the previous chapter.**

 **Especially since you guys gave me 10 reviews for the past chapter! That's one of the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and don't forget if you really want to have an OC in this story then you must do all of the following:**

 _ **Be a FanFiction member, leave 3 reviews in any of my AoS stories and post once on the "AoS Fandom HQ" forum.**_

 **To Fanthing1123 – I'm glad that was one of the "best but worst cliffhangers" you've seen. I call that a compliment to my writing abilities. ;P**

 **To Alkeni – I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **To ddh1973 – Don't worry, you'll wish will be granted soon… er or later.**

 **To Spitfire303 – I'm glad you loved the chapter.**

 **To bhut – I'm glad you like the story so far and JJ. JJ will be featured a lot more after this chapter, since this story is mostly about her.**

 **To flmatheus – I'm glad you love he plot so much.**

 **To LadyCizzle – OMFG! YAS! You and me, officially best friends! Message me whenever! I literally bust out laughing after I read your review!**

 **To Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell – Don't worry, Skye's one of my babies, she won't get hurt… I can't say the same for Lincoln though.**

 **To xpurplexbutterflyx – Sorry that you hate me. ;)**

 **To Fandoms – Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!**

 **Thank you to the 14 members who favorited this story and to the 26 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Coulson, it doesn't have to be like this." Grant pleaded, keeping his weapon steady even though he was freaking out on the inside. He knew this day would probably come, but he knew he would never be prepared for it.

"Yes it does you bastard. Now hand over the girl." Coulson demanded, his trigger finger itching to move.

Grant and Skye shared a look before turning back to the team. "Why would I hand her over to you?" Grant asked cautiously.

"So we can keep you from corrupting her. What did you do kidnap her from her family?" Jemma sneered.

Grant held his hands up in a surrendering way before putting away his gun. "Okay, time out. You guys have got the wrong idea."

"You really do." Skye confirmed, putting down her weapon as well.

"Skye, what would you know about this?" May asked.

"A lot more than you guys know and what you guys are thinking is totally off. Now can you put down the weapons so we can talk about this?"

The team collectively looked at each other and lowered their weapons as a whole.

Mack was the one to address the elephant in the room. "Well, if you didn't kidnap her, where did she come from?"

Skye and Grant shared a worried look before looking back at the team.

"Well…" Skye started to say only to stop when she heard.

"Hey mom, I found my book of…" JJ cheered as she came into the room only to stop short when she sees all the extra people. "What's going on?"

It was then that Fitz started to really look at the three on the other side of the room, the girl in particular. There was something familiar about her. The eyes. The skin tone. _The cheekbones._

"Oh my…"

Grant caught on Fitz's recognition and pulled JJ close to him before kneeling down in front of her. "Hey sweetie, why don't you and Skye go to Incredible Edibles?"

"But dad…"

"I'll be fine sweetie. Just go hang out, okay? You have a lot to catch up on."

"Okay." JJ relented.

Without looking at the team, Skye took JJ by the shoulder and guided her out of the room.

"Ward, what is…" Coulson spat at him, while Grant stood back up.

"There's going to be a conference in here in less than 20 minutes. Follow me if you must." Grant strutted out of the room and, of course, the team quickly followed making sure to maintain their distance. From the guy at the desk, they could see that Grant had become someone big in this company, whatever it was.

By the time, they all got back to Grant's office, Leo had put all the pieces of the puzzles together.

"You and Skye have a daughter?" He realized.

Grant huffed as he pressed a button on his desk before turning around to face them. "Yes, we have a daughter together. I've been raising her by myself for the past 15 years."

As soon as he said that, the team started verbally attacking him.

"You bastard!"

"You son of a bitch!"

Throughout their beleaguering, Grant just stood there and took it. He particularly kept an eye on one of the men who seemed to be getting angrier every second he stood there.

All of a sudden, Lance lunged at Grant, ready to attack, when he bumped into something. As he fell back, a green shimmer shone in front of Grant.

"What the hell?" Lance groaned as Bobbi helped him stand back up.

"Like it… new prototype from the ES lab, the next step in keeping our clients safe." Grant smirked as he walked over behind his desk.

"What clients would those be?" Jemma sneered at him. "Murderers? Criminals? Monsters like you?"

Grant sat down at his office desk, folded his hands on his desk and looked at his former team with a stoic look on his face. "Despite what happened all those years ago and despite your beliefs of who I am, I have changed. I'm not the same man I used to be."

May scoffed while rolling his eyes. "Yah right. Once a killer, always a killer."

"You know, I could say the same thing about you May. But, I am not involved hurting people any more. I protect people."

"And which people are they?"

"I'm the head of Security for this company."

"And this company is…"

"This is the Emerald Studios Compound."

"Emerald Studios, you mean, the people who represent Idalia and Euricka, people like them." Lincoln freaked out.

Anyone who is anyone knows about Emerald Studios. This record company represents some of the biggest names in the music industry from the top recording artists to the most in demand choreographers in the game. But, what set them apart from the rest is the fact that all of the stars represented, or the 'Emerald Elite' as they are fondly called, give 10% of their earnings to various charities who support children's hospitals, LGBT programs or even small businesses. The Emerald Elite are truly some of the most down-to-earth people on the planet.

Grant raised his eyebrow in Lincoln's direction. "Yes… Is he okay?"

"Probably not. Why would that matter to us?" Mack asks.

"It is my job to train the personal bodyguards for the Emerald Elite and come up with the security measures for all ES events and affairs. I'm keeping them safe."

"Come on, celebrities don't need that much protection."

Grant frowned at them. "You seem to be forget that most of the Emerald Elite are advocates for different causes, plenty of people would love to shut them up. I want their voices to be heard. These are some of the most generous people in the world. Some of them even take time out of their day just to teach JJ." Grant glanced over at a picture of JJ that he had on his desk. "She's in the right place to get where she wants to be."

"Are you really trying to tell yourself that?" May stated.

At that point, Grant had enough. He jolted out of his seat and slammed his hands down on his desk, which made the team jump. He pointed an accusing finger at them all. "Listen here. No matter what you think of me, there is nothing that is more important to me than giving my daughter every opportunity to be who she wants to be in , this compound is privately owned so you all have no jurisdiction here." Grant straightened back up, fixing his jacket sleeves. "I advise that you get the hell out of here before SHIELD gets blacklisted by the media."

Coulson spoke up. "You couldn't possibly…"

"Do you all remember Viola Yakovna?" Grant interrupted.

"Ya, she was a huge star until the scandal broke…"

"That's the power of our PR team. Now get out."

Afraid what he might do if they stayed, the team filtered out of the room. Well, some of the team.

Coulson stopped in the doorway of his office before turning back around to face Grant. "We may be leaving Ward, but this is far from over." With that, he left

Grant rubbed his hands over his face and sat down back in his chair. After all these years, the team had found him and were threatening to break up his family. He and JJ were super close since he raised her on his own. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

Grant started typing things into his tablet computer and smiled at the image on his screen.

JJ and Skye were in the outside café portion of Incredible Edibles, laughing and sipping on lattes. He could see JJ scribbling things down in her question book every once in a while.

He had imagined this scene for years and to see it finally play out was a dream come true. The family he and Skye never had.

He'd be damned if he let Coulson and the team break them up.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry about ho short this chapter is compared to the past ones, but I promise the next one will be much longer and have a lot more going on. I pinky swear!**

 **Shout to LadyCizzle who came up with the OC of "Euricka"! She will be back later in the story.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is "I'm Not Over You" by Skyeward17. It's a story about Ward being kidnaped by HYDRA and Skye convincing the team to rescue him. I's still in the early stages but it's really good so far. If you are going to take this suggestion, then leave the word "OVER" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	4. Chapter 3: Get Out

**I did it!**

 **I finally finished the next chapter of this beautiful story! I'm sorry this took so long but school is priority. But thank you all for being patient with me! I really appreciate it!**

 **To LadyCizzle – Sadly your character is not in this chapter but don't worry she'll be back later. You can count out it. ;)**

 **To Agent Daisy Skye Johnson – I'm glad you loved the chapter!**

 **To Spitfire303 - :D**

 **To ddh1973 – I loved the way I wrote that scene, you'll a similar one here.**

 **To Guest – Skye explains herself here.**

 **To Guest – I'm updating, it wasn't soon but I did it!**

 **To Guest – Thanks for saying the story is great!**

 **To captainswanismylife – I'm definitely continuing this story. ;)**

 **Thank you to the 17 members who favorite this story and to the 27 that followed it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Grant took a little time to compose himself before he cleaned up his desk and left his office, heading over to Incredible Edibles. The Emerald Studios compound is essentially a small town. They had recording studios, business offices, dance studios, even a small square where there was a slew of shops, including Incredible Edibles, the compound's little Italian café.

When Grant got over to where the shop, he could Skye and JJ were still sitting at one of the café tables out front, just enjoying being together. He could see JJ occasionally look down and write something in her question book. When Grant told JJ that she and her mother would be reunited one day, she kept every question she had for her mother in this Hello Kitty notebook that he got her at the local dollar store. To many people it wouldn't mean much, but he could see the happy look on Skye's face as she answered her daughter's questions and that made him happy too.

Grant walked over to the table where his two girls were and sat down in an extra chair. "How's it going?"

JJ tore her gaze away from her notebook, looking at her father with an excited look on her face. "It's going amazing. Turns out mom loves Disney too." JJ's expression became serious. "But we have to work on her opinion of Beyoncé."

Grant smirked over at Skye. "You disrespected the queen, didn't you?"

Skye chuckled as she help up her hands in surrender. "Apparently."

JJ looked over at her mother. "Beyoncé is queen of music and life and there is no question about it."

Skye looked over at Grant with a "Really?" look plastered on her face. Grant mouthed "Just go with it." Skye chuckled at him.

Grant stood up from the table. "Okay munchkin, time to go home."

JJ's lip poked out and fake tears filled her eyes. "Do we have to?"

Her father mock glared at her. "Yes, we do."

JJ accepted defeat before looking at Skye and back to Grant. "Well, can mom come over for dinner?"

"If she wants to come, I don't see a reason why she can't."

JJ put on her puppy dog eyes. "Mommy…"

Skye laughed at her daughter's antics. She reminded her so much of her younger self. "Ya, I'll come over for dinner.

JJ jumped out of her seat and raised her hands to the sky. "YES! I'll go get my stuff." She then quickly picked up her notebook and ran towards her dad's office.

Skye laughed as she turned back towards Grant. "I absolutely love her."

"I knew you would."

"So where is home exactly?" Skye questioned as they stood up from the table. "I assume you guys aren't living in the apartment anymore."

"Oh no." Grant confirmed as they started to walk to the parking lot. "A tiny apartment could not hold all of JJ's energy. We needed somewhere big."

"How big?"

* * *

"This big." Grant answered as he opened Skye's car door for her.

Skye stood there gob smacked. "Whoa."

The Johnson house was indeed 'Whoa' worthy. Unlike the tiny apartment Skye lived in currently, this place seemed as if it could house over 100 people.

"How can you afford this?" Skye questioned as she closed the door to Lola, which Coulson gave her for her 30th birthday.

Grant smirked. "Well, when you're charged with protecting some of the biggest names in the entertainment industry you get paid very well for keeping your sanity."

Skye giggled as JJ got out of her dad's car. "Hey, some of those big names are my friends."

Grant clamps a hand on his daughter and understandingly smiles at her. "I know sweetie. I pray that you get better judgment."

JJ's mouth dropped open as her father walked along the path to the house. "Hey! I have great judgment!"

Grant turned to them and he unlocked the front door with his handprint. "Oh really?" He scoffed with appropriate eyes. "You wanna tell your mom about the cookie jar incident or should I?"

JJ gave him a 'That's the game you wanna play?' look as she put her hands on her hips. "You wanna tell mom about the period incident or should I?"

Skye's eyes widened in shock and she burst out laughing. "No wait! I wanna hear about the period incident! That has got to be good."

Grant quickly stepped into the house and yelled out "Nope."

JJ rolls her eyes at her father's behavior before looking at her mother. "Men." She then walks into the mansion.

Skye snickers before following in suit. Once in the mansion, she was immediately by a big ball of fur, which almost knocked her down. "Whoa." She looked down to see a German Shepherd growling at her.

"Allie!" Grant scolded. "Bad girl." Grant stood in the line of sight of the dog. "Sit."

'Allie' immediately listened. Grant got down to the dog's height and turned her head turned to face him. "Now, this is a friend, not a foe. Her name is Skye and she's very nice…most of the time." He let go of the dog's face. "Now, go apologize to her."

The dog went up to Skye and started to lick her hands. Skye bent down to the dog's height And Allie started to lick her face. "Aw, it's okay girl." Skye squealed and she petted the dog. She looked to Grant. "What happened to Maddie?"

Grant sadly smiled. "She passed."

Skye instantly frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Grant started to pet Allie. "Allie is her daughter so we still have a piece of her here. Isn't that right, girl?"

Allie barked happily and then left the two to themselves. "So do I get the grand tour?" Skye smiled at her lover.

Grant held out his hand towards the staircase. "Of course." As they made their way through the mansion, Skye noted that this place was very much made with JJ and his job in mind. In the basement of the house, there was a little dance studio for JJ. JJ told her mother that she was very serious about her dance classes so it would make sense that Grant would have a place for her to properly practice in the mansion right next to a gym for him.

On the main floor was mainly a space for entertaining guests. There were multiple living rooms with couches and seats, combined they could seat around 50 people. The dining room was currently set for show with china dishes and shiny glassware, it look like it came right out of the Victorian era. But the game room and theater next door brought you back into the present with its 75-inch screen and glass case for full of game consoles, wide array of movie chips(the future DVD) and large snack bar. The kitchen was a sight for sore eyes as well with the high tech equipment it housed, which Grant was very proud of, and a table nestled into a bay window area.

When they got up they got up to the third floor, it was obviously that this was mainly the space for privacy. On the left side of the floor, there was a slew of guestrooms where Grant explains that JJ's best friends usually stay in right next to her room, where JJ was currently web chatting her friends.

"And this is my room." Grant finished as he opened the door for Skye.

As Skye stepped into the room, she immediately noticed how empty the room seemed. There were the essentials, bed, dresser, closet etc. But there weren't many personal touches besides a few pictures here and there of him and JJ. "Nice." Skye looked at his bed and a tiny sting of jealous hit her. "Has anyone else been in here?"

Grant chuckled as he walked over to her, grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. "No, unless you want to count JJ running in here when she had nightmares?" Skye chuckled before she saw a similar look in his eyes. "How about you?"

Skye shook her head. "No. I've had an offer but I couldn't accept it."

His jaw set. "Why not?"

Skye looked into his eyes. "Because he wasn't you."

Grant smiled at her before leaning his head down and pressing his lips against hers. She quickly responded applying the same amount of pressure to his lips as she brought her arms up to wrap around this neck. But before they could go any further, they heard a pounding at the bedroom door.

"Um before you two get it on, can I get some food please?" JJ cheekily asked.

The couple broke apart before Grant shouted back "We'll be out in a minute."

"I'll be waiting!" JJ sang.

Skye chuckled. "She is so me."

"I know and that frightens me."

* * *

"Dad finally had to ask Mrs. M if she would go get me some pads." JJ chuckled.

Grant sunk further into his chair and Skye continued laughing through the story. "That's hilarious." Skye noticed Grant's position. She moved her hand to cover his hand. "Don't worry, no guys gets it right the first time."

Grant smiled at her as he moved to interlock their fingers. This action not only made her smile, but JJ as well. To see her father so happy made her happy because he spent so much time focusing on her, he usually didn't leave time for himself. "So mom, are you going to stay over tonight?"

Skye smiled sadly. "Sorry sweetie." She apologized as she brushed her fingers through her daughter's curly black hair. "But, I have some things I have to take care of."

JJ instantly frowned. "Oh."

Skye tilted her head up. "Hey, don't worry I'll be back soon okay."

JJ smiled once again. "Okay." She then went over to hug her mother. "I love you mom."

Skye almost shed a tear at that. "I love you too."

"Okay munchkin." Grant interrupted. "Chores done before 10."

"Kay dad." JJ started to clear the table and take the dishes to the sink.

Skye had started to gather her things by the front door when Grant brought her a small box. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a few things that I've collected of JJ's earlier years. I knew you would come back one day so I wanted to have these for you."

Skye took the box. "Thanks. I'll look at it tonight. I expect to hear more about it tomorrow."

"So you are coming back?"

Skye smiles as she pulls his lips down to hers and they share a short, chaste kiss. "You can trust me on that." And with that, she goes out to her car and drives back to New Providence.

Grant smiles as she drives away and JJ notices the silly look on his face. "You are so whipped, old man."

"Get back to your chores, Jennifer."

* * *

As Skye finds her way back to her apartment in the SHIELD complex, she is very surprised to see the entire team sitting in her living room. "What are you guys doing here?" Skye asked as she closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"You know exactly what were doing here." May sneered at her former trainee as she and the rest of the team stood and walked around to her. "How could you do this Skye?"

"He's a criminal."

"A murder."

"He's the enemy."

Skye slammed the box down on her kitchen counter and whips around to face the team. "You don't think I knew that when I crawled into bed with him 16 years ago!" The team stood silent. "Both of us were really low and even though we both tried to deny it, we still loved each other." Skye took a cleansing breath, trying to ignore the devastated look on Lincoln's face. "JJ wasn't supposed to happen but she did. But that doesn't mean Grant and I love her any less."

May scoffed. "Oh please. So you leave her with the HYDRA maniac? If you really loved her, you would have raised her by yourself! You're claiming to be a good mother but you're the worst one I've seen by far!"

Everybody in the room knew that was way too far when they saw the look on Skye's face turn to pure hatred, one they had only seen when Grant first betrayed them. Skye menacingly pointed towards the door. "Get out."

"Skye, I…"

"No! You don't get to say anything!" The room started to shake as Skye's anger grew stronger. "You guys don't get a say! Not in my life! Not in my relationship with Grant! And definitely not with my daughter! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!"

Not wanting to anger her anymore, the team ran out of her apartment and as soon as the last one stepped out, Skye flung out her hand and slammed the door with her powers.

Skye went over to lean on the kitchen counter and ran her hands over her face in frustration. She turned to look at the box Grant gave her and pulled it towards herself. She opened and was immediately bombarded by pics of JJ. Pictures of her at her first birthday with cake all over her face. Pictures in her various dance costumes throughout the years. Pictures of her and her friends. And of course multiple pictures of her and Grant. She looked so happy and that's all she ever wanted.

Skye looked further into the box and found some knick-knacks. JJ's first ballet shoes. A worn out teddy bear. But at the very bottom was a movie chip. She took out the chip and plugged it into her phone. It opened a holo-screen with an array of titles ranging from "First Recital" to "JJ in the Studio". Skye picked one that was titled "JJ and Allie".

 _In the video, a six-year old JJ was surrounded by a pile of German Shepherd puppies, laughing as all of them tried to lick her. JJ would occasionally talk to Grant who was taping about how cute the puppies were._

 _"Daddy, I love them!"_

 _"I know, munchkin… That's why you get to keep one."_

 _Little JJ flashed a grin to the camera. "Weally, daddy?"_

 _"Absolutely. Go on pick one out."_

 _JJ pondered for a bit before she picked up the tiniest one in the group. "I like dis one. She's wittle like me."_

 _"She sure is. What are you going to name her?"_

 _JJ put a finger to her mouth. "How about Allie? Allie the Puppy!"_

 _"Allie the Puppy. I like it. Okay Jenny, say hi to mommy."_

 _JJ enthusiastically waved to the camera. "HI MOMMY!"_

Skye cried at the last little clip before the screen went dark. The team could say whatever they wanted about her decision. She knew in that moment that she made the right one.

* * *

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and don't forget that you have a chance to be a part of this story. Just do these three things.**

 ** _Be a FanFiction member, leave 3 reviews in any of my AoS stories and post once on the "AoS Fandom HQ" forum._**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the story "1000 years" by Serenity Shadowstar. It's an amazing story showing what should've happened in episode 3x10. If you're gonna check it out, leave the word "YEAR" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ** _~ JuicyJams_**


	5. Chapter 4: Let Go

**Hi my loyal readers!**

 **I noticed not many people read the last chapter. So I just wanted to know if you guys are actually still interested in this story. Please tell me in a review.**

 **Also, if you are interested in having an OC in this story, contact me through PM.**

 **To ddh1973 – I'm glad you loved what went down in the last chapter!**

 **To bhut – All I can say is that it's gonna get worse before it gets better. ;)**

 **Thank you to the 17 people who favorite this story and to the 30 who followed it.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The team didn't see or hear from Skye for an entire week. Skye had spent the rest of that night watching videos of JJ before falling asleep. She woke up the next morning, not wanting to deal with the team at all, so she took some of her accumulated sick days and went to go stay with JJ and Grant to make up for lost time.

While Grant was at work, JJ and Skye did some bonding. They went shopping on Rodeo Drive, had a spa day; heck they even took a surfing lesson together. They really just wanted to spend time together. When Grant as done with work though, the whole family had a Star Wars movie marathon (yes, all 10), started a pizza night and took a weekend trip to Disneyland.

The family was able to spend a lot of quality time together as it was still vacation time for JJ until her studies at the studio continued. JJ and her five best friends were part of a select group at Emerald Studios, who were able to study entertainment arts with the Emerald Elite. The head of the studio himself took it upon himself to home school the six of them. He gave them a few things to do over the summer break but they went back to their real schooling routine in a week.

But sadly, when the week came to an end, Skye did have to go SHIELD to prepare for counseling. Skye acted as a guidance counselor to young students at SHIELD's ad hoc school, the Nicholas J. Fury Institute for Youth, who had transitioned or were thinking about transitioning. These kids were unstable and she couldn't just abandon them and JJ understood that. Her daughter knew about her father's past and she wants them to have access to the resources that he didn't.

So on Sunday morning found herself preparing to go back to New Providence. The new school year was beginning tomorrow for students and Skye had to prepare to meet with her regulars.

She went down to the kitchen to see Grant stirring something up in a pan. She went over to the kitchen jumped up on it. "Hey handsome."

Grant turned back, still stirring. "Hey you." Grant greeting as he turned off the stove.

"What's cooking?"

"Peaches to go with my cinnamon-vanilla pancakes." He replied as he put the last of said pancakes of a plate.

"Ooo, that looks good, can I have some?"

"That depends…" Grant smirks as he walks to the counter and stands in between her legs and puts her hands on her waist.

"On what?" Skye smirked back as she brought her arms to wrap around his neck.

"You gonna kiss the cook?"

Skye chuckled as she brought her lips to his. Grant eagerly responded, adding more pressure. They moved their lips together in harmony as Skye started grabbing at the back of Grant's head to add even more pressure to the kiss. Grant responded by nibbling at Skye's lips, begging for entrance, which she quickly granted.

Their tongues had just started to explore each other's mouth when they heard. "Sweet Lord Jesus! MY EYES!" The parents quickly brought apart and turned to see their daughter, standing the doorway of the kitchen in her running clothes with her eyes covered. Allie sat next to her with her paw covering her eyes as well. "You know if you guys want to start this kind of stuff, can you do it as soon as I leave for my run?"

Grant stepped back to the counter and started to take out the peaches. "How was your run, JJ?"

"Oh no, you don't." JJ pointed at her father as Skye jumped off the counter and sat at the table. "You two don't get to act all innocent after that. If you two really want to do the bing bing that badly after all these years, go ahead, be my guest. Maybe it'll get the stick out of dad's butt. Just don't let me see or hear it and please don't let it happen in this kitchen. People eat here and we don't need sex contaminating the atmosphere." JJ went over to food dispenser in the kitchen and got bowl for Allie.

"You are so much like me, it scares me." Skye mused as JJ sat down at the table.

"I know. Dad said that a lot when I was younger."

"And it still holds true to this day." Grant said as he put the peaches and pancakes on the table before sliding in next to Skye.

"I would hope so." JJ gasped as she put some pancakes on her plate. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be the fun-loving eccentric JJ we all know and love."

Skye smiled as she slid over and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "You're right about that, sweetie."

* * *

An hour later, Skye pulled into her regular parking spot in the main lot outside of the Executive Tower of New Providence. It was designed to be just like the Triskelion. When Skye got out of Lola, she could see that the rest of the team's cars were already there.

"Great." She sighed as she moved to the building entrance. When she got in, she was met with the usual security check-in point.

"Hey Agent Johnson." One of the guards at the front greeted as Skye through the body scanner. "Haven't see you here in a while?"

Skye sadly smiled as she put her hands into the bio scanner. "Ya, well I needed a break for a while. Hope you guys managed without me." Skye joked.

"We've been doing fine here ma'am." The guard joked.

"Good." Skye picked up her bag and made her way to her office. Just as she got to her office door, she heard someone call out her name. She turned to see Fitz running down to hall to catch her. She glared at him before walking in and locking the door behind her.

When Fitz finally got to the door, he sighed and went back the way he came. He found himself wandering into the main command center of the executive tower, where the rest of the team happened to be.

When he came in, his wife of 14 years could tell something was wrong. "Leo, what's wrong?"

Fitz plopped down into his chair. "Well, Skye's back."

"She is." Lincoln exclaimed as he popped out of his chair. "I should go…"

"Don't even try to, man. She definitely does not look like she is in the mood to talk. After what happened last week I can't blame her."

"Maybe we were a bit hard on her." May slightly admitted.

Bobbi raised her eyebrow at her. "You called her the worst mother ever."

"Okay, I was a bitch… But it's Ward."

"Exactly," Jemma conferred. "I mean, she literally slept with the enemy!"

"But, she loved him." Mack reminded them. "And it looks like she still does."

"You don't know that." Lincoln grumbled.

"Give it up, lover boy. You didn't have a chance."

"Whatever. But, how we are going to get our friend back?"

None of them had an answer to that question.

* * *

Later that night, Skye started to walk out to leave for the night, when she hears someone calls her name. She chooses to ignore and she keeps walking to her car. But when she tried to start the car, the engine just sputtered. Skye groaned. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Skye." She saw Lincoln standing on the passenger side of the car as he held the lightning in his hand. "We had to." From behind him, Skye could see the rest of the team coming out from behind other cars.

Skye rolled her eyes, got out of Lola and took out her phone. She picked a contact out of her lineup and held up the phone to record a voice message, turning away from the team. "Grant, call me when you get out of your meeting. I may need a ride home."

"Skye…" Jemma started.

"No." Skye interrupted. "I already told you guys that I don't want to deal with you right now."

May rushed to the front. "Skye, I'm sorry for what I said. You're not a bad mother."

"Gee, thanks."

"What I mean is that I was out of line."

"You think?"

"Skye, you're right." Coulson interjected. "We shouldn't have tried to insert ourselves in your personal life. But, we've all been a family for so long that seeing you with Ward and your girl, just made us feel…"

"Like we didn't mean anything to you." Leo provided.

Skye turned to face them. "You guys do mean something to mean. You've been my family for so long. But no matter what you guys think about him, I… I love Grant. He's been loyal to me and JJ for all these years."

"How do know that?" Bobbi questioned.

"JJ. She knows everything that happens at Emerald Studios and she knows that Grant does nothing besides work and be a father to her. She says he needs to laid to get the stick out of his butt."

"Wow." Lance gasps. "Your girl's honest."

"Brutally." Just then Skye's phone starts ringing. She picks up. "Hey handsome." She pretends not to notice the cringing faces of her team and went back over to Lola. "Ya, I'm fine…No, I just had a bit of car trouble…I'll be home in time for dinner. Just don't do strict Italian this time…You little…You know I don't speak Italian, Grant!... Okay wait till I teach JJ Chinese…Since when do you speak Mandarin?!...Stop being an adorable father. I'll be home soon, okay.…Bye."

"Ward speaks Chinese?" May asked incredulously.

Skye nodded. "He learned it so he could teach JJ. Since he's been teaching her things about being Italian, he wanted to teach her about Chinese culture as well. So, JJ's trilingual." She looked over to Lincoln. "Now, can you recharge my battery? It's pizza night." Lincoln slowly nodded before he zapped the car. "Thanks." Skye got into the car and started it up.

"Skye…" She looked and saw Fitz standing to her door. "Do you think we could meet JJ? Maybe tomorrow. She could come check out the school, see if she likes it, you know?"

Skye bit her lip in thought. "We'll see." Skye pulled Lola out of her spot and drove home.

* * *

When Skye walked into the house, she immediately dropped her keys in the dish by the front door and took off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen.

As she got closer to the kitchen, she could hear her two favorite people laughing it up. She turned the corner and saw Grant tossing around a pizza, while JJ watched in amusement. "Hey you two." She cheerfully greeted.

JJ turned. "Ciao mamma."

Skye frowned. "What did I say about only speaking Italian?"

Grant shrugged as put down the pizza crust. "Non lo so."

Skye glared at him. "Well, keep playing games and I'm going to let the gelato I brought back melt."

JJ jumped and hugged her mother. " NO! MOMMY PLEASE!" JJ looked back at her dad. "Sorry dad. Mom wins this round."

"That's because she plays dirty." Grant teases.

"While that's true, you guys should try to teach me Italian."

"Another day, but now it's pizza time."

The family proceeded to make their large pizza with a section for each of them and small meat lover's pizza for Allie. They brought the pizza into the theater and started watching one of their new favorite shows, Grey's Anatomy. Tonight they were watching the finale of season one and they were very into.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A WIFE?" JJ screamed at the screen.

"Who dis?" Skye gasped.

The screen went black. "Did not see that coming?" Grant admitted.

"Next season!" JJ screeched as reached for the remote.

"Ah ah ah, no." Grant held the remote out of her reach. "Bedtime."

"But it's only 11."

"Jennifer." Skye warned as she gave daughter a stern look.

JJ looked back and forth between her parents. "Fine." JJ stomped her way up to her room with Allie following behind her.

Grant rolls his eyes at her behavior. "Sometimes I have a hard time believing she's graduating next year."

"Well, she's your little girl." Skye reminded as she climbed to his seat and straddled his waist. She ran her fingers through his short black hair. "She's growing up." Skye buried her face into his neck and nibbling at his pulse point.

"What do you want?" Grant moaned as she started moving her lips up his neck towards his mouth.

"What makes you think I want something?" Skye questioned as she slowly kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Because I know you."

Skye pulled his face close to hers, keeping their lips a breath away. "Do you and JJ want to come and visit SHIELD tomorrow?"

Grant flung his lover of his lap and into the seat next to him. "Absolutely not." He started gathering the trash and bringing it to the kitchen.

Skye followed him. "Why not, I want her to see the school and meet the team."

"Well, maybe I don't want her to." Grant countered as he threw away the trash and started doing dishes.

"Why not?"

"JJ's tried public school before remember and she did horrible in that environment. Also, you know her opinion of the team."

Grant told Skye that when JJ turned 11 he came clean about everything that happened before she was born. Even though he didn't raise her to hate the team for what they did to him, she came to that opinion herself. "I know. But, I wanted her to stay with you so her opinion of you wouldn't skewed by the team. I think the team so have the same chance."

Grant huffed because he knew she was right. "Fine. But, don't expect her to like any of this."

Skye shrugged. "You never know, she might surprise us."

* * *

"I don't like this." JJ grumbled as she and her father drove to New Providence. Skye had gone earlier to do her morning meetings with some of her kids.

"JJ." Grant warned.

The 15-year old sunk into her seat. "Why do we have to do this?"

"Because these are your mother's friends. I want you to treat with respect; I don't any lip from you today. Is that understood young lady?"

"Yes." JJ mumbled as they pulled into New Providence, they pulled their car in next to Skye's. By the front of the building, they could see Skye and the rest of the team as they stepped out of the car.

Skye walked over to them. "Hey guys."

Grant smiles at her. "Hi."

Skye brings them over to the group, but Grant lingers back a little. "Okay, this is my girl, JJ."

Jemma smiled at her. "Hi, JJ. It's so nice to finally meet you."

JJ doesn't look amused. "Sure it is."

The team was surprised at the teen's bluntness. They could definitely see Ward and Skye in the kid, as they were not one for conversation when they were mad. Mack stepped forward. "So kid, what do the J's stand for?"

"Names, isn't that obvious? Or are you guys as stupid as you look?"

"Jennifer Melinda Johnson!" Grant yells. JJ winces because she knows she went too far. Grant grabs her arm and yanks her away from the group with Skye following. "What did I say?"

"Dad…"

"No. You heard what I said in the car but obviously you didn't listen. Give me the phone."

JJ's eyes widened. "But dad…"

"Now."

JJ turns to Skye. "Mom…"

Skye sternly looked at her. "You heard your father."

JJ sighed as she took out her phone and handed to Grant, who put it in his pocket. "Now, go over there and apologize." Grant demanded.

The family went over the team. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior…" JJ apologized. "But, I have the right not to be your biggest fan."

The team squirmed a bit before May responded. "So, your middle name is after me?"

"Apparently."

They all stood there for a while before Skye broke the silence. "Okay, well this has been fun. JJ, you want to check out the school? They're more than halfway through the first day by now."

"Sure." Her daughter shrugged.

The family unit started to walk away when Grant's phone rang. He took it out and answered. "James Johnson…Elijah hi. You guys are back in town?" He held his hand over the earpiece. "I gotta take this. I'll meet you at the school."

Skye nodded. "Okay." She and JJ headed towards the school, while Grant went to sit in his truck.

Grant talked on his phone for about 10 minutes before he got back out, only to be knocked out when he did.

"You know Skye's gonna kill us right when she finds out about this, right?" Mack reminds Coulson as he picks up Grant's unconscious body.

"Not if we prove were right about him." Coulson remarks as they walk back into the building, not noticing a young black man, lurking in the shadows.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Skye asks her girl as they walk around the school's football field, where a gym class was going on.

JJ shrugs. "It's alright."

Skye stops her. "Okay, what's up? I know that face, because I make that face."

"I just don't want to go to school here." JJ admits. "I thrive where I'm at. I don't want to give it up."

Skye nodded in understanding. "Okay. I just wanted you to se…" Just then, Skye's phone started ringing and she answered. "Hey rookie…THEY WHAT?...I'll be there in 10." Skye hung up her phone. "JJ, you stay right here okay?" Skye ran towards the main building.

JJ wandered around the field before going to sit on the bleachers. The school bell pinged signaling the students to go to their next class. JJ didn't move, instead she hummed to herself a song she heard in the studio. She was truly regretting giving lip now because now she didn't have her phone to keep her distracted till her mom came back.

"Hey!" JJ looked down to see a school security guard standing next to her. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

JJ shook her head. "No. I don't go to school here."

The guard scoffed. "Ya, right." He grabbed JJ by her arm. "Come on, kid."

"Hey, let me go!" JJ demanded as he dragged toward the school doors, trying her hardest to fight his grip. "I said let me go!"

* * *

 **Oo! DRAMA! Lots of things are about to go down. Tell what you think in a review!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is a service called "Ebates". It's a service that gets you refunds on purchases when you shop online. I'll have a link in my bio if you want to sign up. This is not sponsored at all! I just wanna share the wealth. If you're interested, put the word "SAVE" in a review!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ** _~ JuicyJams_**


	6. Chapter 5: The New GirlKinda

**BOOM BABY!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter! I'm glad some of you are still interested in the story, even if the updates are sporadic. My goal is to update at least once a month.**

 **To historyman17 – You're right things are about to hit the fan.**

 **To Fanthing1123 - I'm glad you're ready to read.**

 **To ddh1973 – JJ will be fine… maybe.**

 **To aosfanss – I'm continuing!**

 **To bhut – They'll be fine.**

 **To KennaWynters – Don't worry everything is going to be okay… Maybe.**

 **Thank you to the 24 members who favorite this story and to the 36 who followed it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It took about three guards to drag JJ in the school building and she still fought them the entire way through. While she did so, she couldn't help but glance at all of the things in the school, like the multitude of anti-bullying posters, the lockers and the vending machines around every corner. It was a lot different from her school. But then again, she and her friends basically learned in a smaller room in the executive building of ES. They each had their own desks and Mr. M, or a substitute when he was out of town, stood in the front with the project board to teach them.

The original guard stopped the movement and turned to JJ. "Alright kid, what class are you skipping?"

JJ groaned. "I wasn't skipping class because I don't go here. My mom just brought me here to visit the school, but she had to run and do something."

The second guard gave a little thought to it and pulled out his phone. "We'll see. What's your mother's name?"

"Skye Johnson."

Everyone looked at her with a look of disbelief on their face before they all snickered. The last guard spoke. "Ms. Johnson doesn't have any children. She's been single for years."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I know that but she does have a child and that's me. Call her and see."

The second guard put away his phone. "Ms. Johnson is a very busy woman and she doesn't need to be bothered with this. What class are you supposed to be in?"

"None because I don't go to school here!"

"Right." The last guard scoffed. "Where's your proof?"

JJ groaned again because all of her information is on her phone, which was currently in her dad's pocket. "I don't have it with me."

The original guard smirked. "That's I thought." The guard nods at the others. "Let's take her to Hamilton's."

They dragged her down the hall…again to one of the many gray doors in the building. He knocks on the door and we he heard a faint "come in", the guard swiped his card over the lock screen to the right of the door and it slid open. When they stepped into the room, they were met with a crowd of eyes. JJ glanced around the room and saw posters with equations all over them and containers full of pencils and erasers.

The man in the front of the room turned to the door. "Hello Gentleman, who is this young lady?"

"We found her trying to skip class outside. Since she refuses to tell us where she belongs, we thought we would leave her with you."

The teacher nodded. "Understandable. Go sit over there."

JJ rolled her eyes as she reluctantly went over to where he pointed and sat down as the guards left the room.

"Okay class, can someone tell me about integrals?"

JJ obviously ignored the lesson. She wasn't even supposed to be here and they were trying to force her to learn. Not happening on her watch.

But after a while, the teacher caught on. "Young lady, do you have somewhere better to be?"

JJ smirked. "Yes, anywhere but here." Some of the students snickered, but quickly stopped when Mr. Hamilton looked at them, before looking back at JJ.

"Okay, if you're so smart that you don't need to be here, what's the answer to the question on the board."

JJ glanced over his shoulder and quickly did the problem in her head, before looking back at them. "1652.47773."

The teacher smirked at her. "That is wrong." He turned and went to the answer book. "The real answer is…" He frowned. "1652.47773" He looked at her. "How did you get that, my answer was different?"

"That's because you took the derivative instead of the integral for the third variable, it should 5x to the third, not 30x."

Mr. Hamilton turned to the board and went over his work. He turned back to her. "I guess I did."

As he erased part of his work, the students whispered in amazement. It was no secret that Mr. Hamilton was one of the toughest teachers at school and he just got school by a student.

* * *

"Come on." JJ groaned as she kicked the vending machine. After the math class she forced to go to, she followed the students to the cafeteria. Since she didn't have the special card that the students were swiping for food, she had to go to the vending machine, which refused to give her Oreos.

"You need help?"

JJ turned to see a girl with dirty blonde hair standing next to her. She nodded. "Yah, the machine ate my dollar."

The girl smiled sadly at her. "Yay, sometimes this machine has a mind of its own. You just need to know how to speak its language." The girl proceeded to kick the machine, punch the side and kick it once more. The row where the Oreos were placed started moving and dropped the cookies in the tray.

JJ smiled as she took them out. "Thanks."

"No problem." She held out her hand. "Hailey."

JJ shook the hand. "JJ."

"Hey, you wanna come sit with us?"

"Eh… I don't know."

"Come on, I promise none of us bite. Except maybe Drake, but that's because he hits on anything that moves."

"If he hits on me, I'll hit him."

Hailey hooked her arm around JJ's. "Oh, you are gonna fit in nicely."

JJ chucked as she was pulled to the table.

"Guys, this is JJ." Hailey introduced as they sat down. "This is Tony, Raven, Drake and my boyfriend Cody."

"Hey, you're the girl that told off Hamilton." Raven realized. "Props to you."

JJ high-fived the extended hand. "It was easy."

"Believe me it isn't." Tony interrupted. "He's had a huge chip on his shoulder since he came here. Just because he has an accent doesn't make him special."

Cody scoffs. "Says the guy with the accent."

"Hey, I don't let being a brit go to my head."

"You're British?" JJ asked as she took a bite of a cookie.

"Yah, I live here with my aunt Jemma."

JJ nearly choked on her cookie. "Jemma Fitz-Simmons?"

"Yah. She's great."

JJ raises her brow. "So you've been told." JJ got up from the table. "I have to go."

"Wait…"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" The teens turned to see a dirty blonde tween cowering from a redhead.

The blonde sitting next to her stood up. "Yah, just leave us alone."

"Watch who you're talking to Michelle?"

"My name is Mickey."

"Mickey, Stickey whatever." She turned back to her original victim. "As for you Nae-nae, we both know you're just a retarded, graceless piece of shit who should just stop getting in the way of people who have talent. You should go back to the cave where you came from."

"Hey!" JJ interrupts. "You can't talk to her like that."

The girl scoffs and turns around. "I can talk to her any way I want to."

JJ pauses for a moment. The face in front of her is one that she'll never forget. The person who bullied her into leaving public school. "Ashlyn?"

* * *

"Argh." Grant groaned as Lincoln sent another batch of electricity through his body.

"You gonna tell us now?" Hunter questioned as he sat in a chair across from him.

"For the last time, I had nothing to do with what Kara did." He spat at him.

"You're lying." Hunter sneered as he threw the chair aside. "You knew what she was going to do to Bobbi."

"I didn't!"

"This is getting us no where." May interrupted. The rest of the team was standing around the circular room, watching the scene take place.

"Unfortunately, " Mack added. "I agree. We have to stop this. What's gonna happen if Tremors…"

Just then, the door to the room flew across the room, narrowly missing Ward's head in the process. In stepped a very pissed off Skye.

"Skye…" Coulson started only to shut up when Skye a Medusa-like glare at him. The Inhuman walked over to Grant and started using her powers to unlock the cuffs they used to attach Grant to the chair. "How did you…"

"Boo." Coulson heard in his mind.

Coulson jumped back to see a young black man smirked in the doorway. "Mike. What have I told you about doing that?"

Mike shrugged. "To not. But when you torture my SO's man, I think I can get a pass."

"Skye, we were just…" Jemma started only to stop when Skye turned her scary gaze to her.

Mike inched into the room. "Believe me. You don't want her to talk to you right now. What she had in mind is not very appropriate … or legal."

"What is she thinking?"

"Something along the lines of taking you to a distant planet, crushing your hearts and leaving you there to rot."

"Oh…"

"Yah." Mike then helped his SO picked Grant and up and helped carry him out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Skye asked as they sat in the medical wing of the building.

"Skye, I've been through a lot worse. Besides, we both know I deserve it."

"Don't say that. You've changed we both know it. They just got the head up their asses too far to see it." Skye murmured as she wiped the sweat off of his face.

Grant grabbed her hand as kissed the back of it before caressing it as it rested in his lap. "Skye, I don't want to be the thing that ruins your relationship with the team."

Skye gives him a half smile. "It's been strained for a while, you had nothing to do with that. You and JJ are my family… The team is never gonna get in the way of that."

Grant smiled sadly. "Speaking of which, where is JJ?"

* * *

The red head recognizes JJ. "O.M.G. It's Jenny the Joke." Ashlyn laughs with her friends.

JJ raises her eyebrow at the 'joke'. "Really after 8 years that's still all you got." JJ smirks. "Guess it shows you're as dumb as you were then."

The whole cafeteria gasps. No one ever speaks to Ashlyn that way, which turned apparent when the redhead glared at her. "What did you say?"

"Oh you didn't hear me." JJ pouted. "Am I speaking too fast for your wittle brain to comprehend?"

Ashlyn stepped up to her. "Listen here Johnson, we both know that you're biting off more than you can chew here. So I suggest you run to whatever sewer you came from." Ashlyn bumped her and she walked around her, leaving JJ to glare at her back.

All of a sudden, Ashlyn tripped over her 3-inch heels and fell backward; her flailing arms hit a tray on a nearby table. The tray leaped into the air and landed on Ashlyn, spilling all of the spaghetti that was on the tray onto her hair and dress. "AH!" She screamed.

Everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing at the scene, as Ashlyn's posse helped her get off the ground. Ashlyn turned to face her with a furious look on her face. "You did this to me!"

JJ scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I wasn't standing anywhere near you!"

Everything came to a halt, when the doors to the room slammed open, revealing the bodyguards that grabbed JJ earlier and older Caucasian man with a balding head of gray hair and black horn-rimmed glasses. "What is going on here?"

Ashlyn looked at the door. "Look at what she did to me!" She screeched in her nasally voice as she pointed to JJ.

JJ holds her hands up in surrender. "I didn't touch her!"

"You two, my office now."

Ashlyn stomped out of the cafeteria. JJ followed in suit but not before winking at Naomi, who smiled in return.

* * *

"She was right here." Skye said as she and Grant stepped onto the football field. Skye groaned. "They may have thought she was skipping class."

Grant shrugged. "So…"

"The school's really strict about this sort of thing." Skye explained. "Let's go to the principal's office. She may be in there."

The two walked around to the front of the school and went through the front doors. They started walking to the principal's office when they heard "JUST CALL HER!" The parents looked at each other, instantly recognizing their daughter's voice. They ran into the office.

"What's going on here?" Skye demanded. She saw her daughter sitting in front of the principal's desk with a redheaded girl covered in food and a redheaded lady behind her in a black business dress suit. To the sides, there were three school guards.

JJ turned around and sighed in relief. "Mom. Dad."

The redheaded lady turned and glared when she saw Grant. "James." She sneered.

Grant returned the look. "Carol."

Skye looked between the two. "You know each other?"

"Unfortunately. Ashlyn and JJ used to go to school together."

The principal, Mr. Franklin, cleared his throat. "Ms. Johnson, I'm sure this doesn't concern you."

"On the contrary," She countered. "If my daughter is involved, then it is my business."

"Daughter?" The guard from earlier squeaked.

JJ smirked at the guard. "Told you." She looked at her parents. "There's been a huge misunderstanding. I tried to tell them I don't go to school here but they didn't believe me."

Ashlyn scoffed. "Because you're nothing but a liar. You made me fall."

JJ rolled her eyes. "For the twentieth time, I was standing ten feet away from you! Believe me, you're perfectly capable of making a fool of yourself, you don't need my help for that."

The red heads gasped. "Now, you listen her young lady," Ashlyn's mother started.

"Don't even try it." JJ interrupted. "You don't scare me, Carol. Besides after what Ashlyn said to that girl, she totally deserved it."

Mr. Franklin jumped back into the conversation. "What did she say?"

"She told the girl that she was just a retarded, graceless piece of shit who should just stop getting in the way of people who have talent and she should go back to the cave she came from."

Everyone in the room looked at Ashlyn, who started to sweat a bit. "That's totally not true."

JJ raised her eyebrow and reached into her boot, pulling out a small recorder that she rewound back to when Ashlyn said the exact same thing. "You wanna lie again?"

Mr. Franklin turned to Ashlyn. "Ms. Laman, you have detention."

"What?" She shrieked.

"This school has strict anti-bullying policy and you know it." He turned JJ. "I'm sorry for the confusion, young lady."

JJ brushed it off. "Eh. It's alright." She smirked at Ashlyn, who was glaring at her. "As long as justice prevails."

* * *

Outside the school, the team was waiting to pick up their kids.

"What are we gonna do about Skye?" Jemma mused as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. Before anyone could respond, they heard voices coming towards them.

"Hey mom." Mickey smiled as she went over to hug Bobbi.

Bobbi hugged her back and bent down to pick up Johnny, her five-year old son. "Hey guys, how was school?"

"It could've been better." Naomi muttered as she went over to Jemma.

Jemma hugged her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Naomi said nothing, only holding her mother closer. Jemma looked to her nephew. "Tony?"

"Ashlyn was being a bitch to her." He explained.

"Language." The team reminded.

The teen held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, but don't worry. Some new girl told her off and stood up for Naomi."

Tony's friends came over. "Totally. She was so cool." Hailey cheered.

"And hot." Drake smirked.

"And she's super smart, she actually corrected Mr. Hamilton in math class." Raven explained."

"And she's hot." Drake repeated.

Cody hit him upside the head. "That's all you saw."

"Pretty much."

Mickey pointed to the front door of the school. "There she is."

The team looked to the door and was surprised to see Skye, Grant and their daughter walking out. "JJ?"

Tony looked to them. "Yah, you know her?"

Naomi broke away from her mother and walked over to the family. "Um…" She started getting their attention. "Thanks for standing up for me."

JJ smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Ashlyn doesn't know what she's talking about."

Naomi smiled sadly. "She kinda does. I'm not very good at dancing."

JJ placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't say that. I was horrible when I started. I fell all over the place and I could not pick up choreography at all. But, I had a great teacher who taught me to never give up. At the end of the day, you're dancing for yourself. Don't forget that."

Naomi smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks."

JJ returned the hug. "No problem." When the hug broke, JJ pulled out a card and gives it to her. "If you ever need help with dancing or you just want to make fun of Ashlyn, just give me a call."

Naomi nodded. "I will."

Grant smiled before he said. "Okay, munchkin. Let's head home." JJ nods as she starts heading to where they parked the car. Grant lingered behind as he turned to Skye. "So we'll see you at home later? I know you have some things to do here."

Skye nodded. "Okay." Skye gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye." Grant follows JJ to the car as Skye turns and walks back in the school to meet with one of her students.

* * *

"Skye is never going to look at you the same way again." Melinda told Coulson as she sat in his office later that afternoon.

Phil shook his head. "She'll understand. I'm just trying to protect her."

May slams the desk. "Wake up, Phil. You're not her father, she has one already that she loves. You need to stop treating her like a child. We need to except the fact that she's a grown woman and she gonna make her own decisions, whether we agree with them or not."

"You got that right." The two looked to see Skye standing in the doorway of the office. Skye walked into the office and placed a paper of Phil's desk. "Here." She turned around started to walk out again.

Phil picked up the paper. "What's this?"

Skye paused in the doorway. "That's my letter of resignation from SHIELD." And with that, she left the office.

* * *

 **Duh dun dah! What do you think? Don't worry; next chapter will have something really great happen I promise! Tell me what you think it is in a review.**

 **Props to Mike-Uzumaki-Heartfilla for sending in the OC of Skye's Rookie, Mike! Don't forget if you want an OC in the story to contact me through PM.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the song "Genie in a Bottle" by Dove Cameron. It's a new rendition of the Christina Aguilera version and I personally love the rhythm behind Dove's more. If you're going to listen to it, leave the word "GENIE" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	7. Chapter 6: Best Day Ever

**OMG guys! Updating in less than a week this is new for me!**

 **Hopefully I can do this more often but I'm not making any promises.**

 **WARNING: This chapter is a lot shorter but I promise you will love it anyway.**

 **To Mike Uzumaki-Heartfilla – I'm glad you loved the chapter! I definitely will watch out for a MCU fic from you.**

 **To bhut – They aren't really JJ's friends as of yet. Just a meeting so far. But don't worry there will be more of them in the future. And we'll see about her and Coulson.**

 **Thank you to the 25 members who favorite this story and to the 37 who followed it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you sure that you wanna go through the transition?" Skye asked her last student of the day.

The teen nodded. "I want to know."

Skye tightly grinned. "Well, I want to have a few more sessions with you before I sign your papers."

The student nodded again as they stood. "Okay. I'll see you later Ms. Johnson."

"Bye." Skye started to save her tablet notes as the student left. She had just put the tablet in her file shelf when Jemma and Bobbi burst into the room.

"You can't seriously be leaving." Jemma shrieked.

Skye rolled her eyes as she gathered her things. "Hello to you too."

"Skye, this is serious. You're resigning from SHIELD. I mean, the year just started what about your stu…" Bobbi started.

Skye interrupted. "I'm resigning at the end of the year, after my students graduate. But after that, I'm leaving to be with my family."

"Skye," Jemma pleaded. "this is insane. How can you leave us? What about your nieces and nephews?"

"That's exactly the point." Her friends could see the tears building in her eyes. "I watched you guys get married to the loves of lives. I watched you have your kids and raise them in a loving family. I watched your happiness come about when mine was truly only a few miles away. I want that chance at what you guys have and the only way I'm gonna get it is if I'm away from SHIELD."

"What about Lincoln?" Bobbi questioned. "I mean, the guy is crazy about you…"

"But I don't love him." Skye picked up her bag and started to walk out of the door. "It wouldn't fair to drag him along when I know I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"But you can imagine the rest of your life with Ward?" Jemma asked.

Skye paused in the doorway not bothering to turn back around. "Yes." And with that she left.

* * *

When Skye finally got home, she felt emotionally drained from the day. She took off her shoes, dumped her keys and went into the living room, where she plopped onto the couch. She rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. Her friends couldn't understand what she was going through. Their family was important to them. So why shouldn't hers be important to her?

She was so involved in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Allie coming into the room until she jumped onto the couch and laid her head down in Skye's lap.

Skye laughed. "Hi girl. How've you been?" She started rubbing the dog's head when she noticed something next to her leg. Allie must've brought into the room.

Skye picked it up off the couch and saw that it was a small jewelry box.

Just then, Grant walked into the room. "He…" He stopped when he saw what she had in her hand. "Where did you get that?"

"Allie brought it in here." She answered as the dog jumped onto the floor and lied down. "What is it?"

"No no n-"

But before he can stop her, she opened up the box and inside… was a diamond ring. It was like a tiny star that was brought down from the sky, embedded in a silver ring with curvy engraving down the sides. It was the most beautiful thing that Skye had ever seen… But why did Grant have one? "Grant, why do you have a ring?"

"Well, it's actually a funny story." He started as he reached behind to scratch the back of his neck.

Skye took that sentence the wrong way and quickly stood up in anger. "Is there someone else?"

Grant was taken aback. "What?"

"Is this ring for someone else? Have you just been stringing me along to…"

He quickly interrupted her. "No, you've got it all wrong. That ring is for you."

Skye face contorted in confusion. "What? But we've only been back together sorta for a week. We basically spend all day together when would you have time…"

"Skye, I've had that ring for almost 10 years."

She sat down with shock on her face. "You have?"

He nodded. "When I told JJ about you when she was 6, she wanted to know if her parents were gonna get married." He chuckled. "She convinced me to go get a ring for you, so I would be ready for when you came back."

Skye smiled down at the box. "I can't believe you've kept it for all these years."

Grant knelt down in front of her. "Skye, I would wait an eternity to be with you."

Skye started to cry and Grant cupped her face to wipe away the tears. "You are the only woman I've ever be in love with and the only one I want to be with. You're so beautiful, smart and happy. You light up a room when you walk in." Grant took a deep breath.

This is definitely not how he imagined doing this. He thought they would be taking a sunset stroll down the beach. He had a monologue, but he realized that Skye would be happy either way. "I don't know why you would be crazy enough to say yes but Skye." He took the ring out of the box and held it in front of her. "Would you marry me?"

Skye started hysterically sobbing burying her face in her hands before throwing her arms around him and started kissing him. She kept pecking his lips and he gladly returned the notion. "So is that a yes?"

Skye nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely." Grant put the ring on her ring finger and kisses her hand, caressing it as he looked down at her lovingly. "And the reason I'm crazy enough to say yes is because I love you too." Grant smiled and Skye could see a hint of tears in his eyes and he leaned back down to kiss her once again. His hands moved in separate directions. One moving down to the curve of her back, pulling her closer. The other moving into her hair, combing through her long brown curly locks.

"How are we gonna tell JJ?" Skye asked through the kiss.

"She already knows." Grant answered.

Skye pulled back from the kiss with a confused look on her face. "Really?"

"She always does," He turned to the doorway and called out, "isn't that right munchkin?"

"YES!" JJ ran into the living room and threw her small arms around both of her parents, tightly hugging them. "This is the best day ever!" The two laughed put one of their arms around JJ to hug her as well.

JJ could not be happier at the moment. Her parents after all these years were finally going to get their happy ending. She looked up at her father with a smug look on her face. "But it took you long enough old man."

Skye looked at her now fiancé with a smug look on her face as well. "Yah, how long were you gonna wait? I mean, if Allie didn't…"

Just then, a thought came into both Grant and Skye's mind. Both looked down at JJ.

The teen feigned an innocent look. "What?"

Grant took her arms from around his girls and crossed them over his chest. He looked down at his daughter with a stern face. "Did you take that out of my drawer and tell Allie to bring it to Skye?"

JJ swayed side to side, looking away from her parents, before turning back to them with a mischievous look on her face. "Maybe…maybe not. All that matters is that you guys are getting married. WAHOO!" JJ started jumping around the room, flailing her arms in excitement. "They getting married! They getting married! Mehm Mehmmm"

Grant kept looking at his dancing daughter. "Our daughter set up our proposal."

"Who cares?" Skye scoffed as she pulled his shirt, guiding his lips back to hers.

JJ stopped dancing when she noticed it out of the corner of her eyes. "Parents if you want to do it, go to your room!"

They broke apart laughing as Grant pulled Skye into a hug. He looked at JJ. "Or we can celebrate by watching the next season of Grey's and eating some Beef and Wonton Soup."

"Sold!" JJ cheered.

"Okay, go get the ingredients out of kitchen."

"BEST DAY EVER!" JJ ran to the kitchen with Allie right on her heels.

"She reminds me so much of my dad." Skye smiled.

"Well, she is crazy."

"Hey," Skye lightly slapped his chest. "be nice. He's gonna be your father-in-law."

"Well, let's just hope that he's not gonna kill me for not asking for permission."

"He won't." Skye laughed as she went to help JJ. "Maybe."

Grant chuckled before he processed what Skye said. He looked in the direction she went. "What do you mean 'maybe'?" He called out as he ran after her.

* * *

 **AH! They're engaged! Who else is excited! Because I know I am!**

 **NOTE: By the way, if you guys didn't notice. The spot for one of Skye's students is wide open. So, if you want it, just message me about it! And if you just want an OC in general, just message me, I have a lot to give out if you want it**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the TV show "BONES". I am literally obsessed with the series I've seen the first 10 seasons on Netflix and I'm up to par with season 11. It's a crime drama and it is amazing! If you may check it out or you're already a "squint" like me, leave the word "BONES" in a review!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	8. Chapter 7: Dreamland Dance Festival

**Hello again my readers! Here's is this month's update of "CHANGES" next chapter is already in progress so maybe it will happen twice this month but I make no promises. Finals are happening soon.**

 **To Delante – You will definitely see more of Mike in the future, but not for a while.**

 **To aosfanss – I'm glad they're getting married too. Planning their wedding is fun! ;)**

 **To bhut – Mending fences will take a long time but it will happen.**

 **To KennaWynters – I've been watching Bones for years. I just recently started binge watching it again.**

 **READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!**

 **There are songs featured in this chapter and they play a major role. This will be happening from now on, so I highly suggest that you get them up on YouTube so you can listen to it while reading. They appear every time the text is italic. Here are the songs in order of appearance:**

 _ **Black and Gold by Sam Sparro**_

 _ **King by Tamar Braxton**_

 **READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!**

 **Thank you to the 27 members who favorite this story and to the 36 who followed it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Jemma walked into the kitchen of her SHIELD issued apartment the following Saturday. As Jemma started making the breakfast for her family, she started to think about Skye. Skye had basically started to cut the team out of her life. She ignored their attempts to reconcile and she had been more secretive than usual as if she was hiding something from them. Well, she already had a child with the team's enemy and was leaving them to be with him. What else could she have done?

"Morning." Leo greeted as he walked in the kitchen. He pecked his wife on the cheek before he opened up the fridge.

"Morning darling." She smiled at him before looking back at the food, contemplating how to bring up what she was doing today. "So… me and the others are taking the kids to the Dreamland Dance Festival today."

Leo closed the fridge after he dug out some fruit. "Why?"

"You know, so they can see the performances and learn. They're really excited about it." She started to plate the eggs she made.

Leo went over to his workbag. "They don't need to go. It'll just keep feeding dreams that the arts could provide them a stable future."

Jemma quickly turned to him. "You need to stop thinking in that mindset, Leo."

"Jemma, STEM people will carry the world and you know that. The kids have great minds, they shouldn't be wasting it doing frivolous exercises."

Jemma leaned against the counter with a disappointed look on her face. "So does that mean you won't be joining us?"

Leo kept a straight face as he put on his bag. "I can't go. I have extra work to do on the trauma proof battle gear that my team and I have been developing." He walked over and pecked her on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Alright." Jemma replied as she watched him walk out the door.

"Mum?" Jemma turned to see Naomi walking into the main area of the apartment from her and Tony's side. "Is everything alright?"

Jemma fake smiled at her daughter as she started to put the food on the dining table. "Nothing, sweetie. Will you please get Tony for breakfast?"

"Okay." Naomi ran over to Tony's room. "TONY! Get up!"

Jemma snickered at her daughter's behavior.

* * *

"This is so exciting." Mickey squealed as she handed in her ticket to gain admission to the Dreamland Center for the Arts.

"I know!" Naomi agreed. "Hopefully we can get a good seat in the theater to see the dances."

"Who cares about the dances?" Tony scoffed. "I want to see if they're using some of the center's special effects programs."

"Hey," May scolded as she followed behind them. "Be nice."

"Yah," Coulson agreed. "There's gonna be a lot for all of you to enjoy."

"Good." Raven cheered as she and Hailey came in with Lance and Lincoln. "Because Hale and I were hoping to get some ideas for our next video."

"Hey, if you need a video subject" Drake flexed his muscles. "I am available."

Cody shoved his shoulder as he, Bobbi and Jemma walked in at last. "Yah, and you will be for a long time."

All the kids snickered at the statement. Hailey stopped suddenly after a while. "Oh great." She nudged her head to deeper in the Center. "Red Head incoming at 1 o'clock."

The kids groaned as Ashlyn and her friends approached. They had forgotten that all the students involved in the performing arts were informed about the festival. Ashlyn walked up to Tony and put a hand on his arm. "Why hello there, Tony?"

Tony glared at her as he pushed off her hand. "Ashlyn."

Ashlyn stepped closer to him, batting her eyelashes at him. "So, do you have anyone to sit next to in the theater?"

"Actually…"

"AUNT SKYE!" Naomi squealed. The group turned to see Skye walking a distance away from them. She turned when she heard her name and mustered a smile at the situation.

Naomi and Mickey ran over to hug her, happy to see her again. Tony turned back to Ashlyn. "Actually, we have something to do. See ya later." With that, he sped walked over to where Skye was, and the other teens went over as well.

"What is she doing here?" Bobbi questioned.

"Only one way to find out." May answered as they started to walk over to where the kids were hugging Skye.

"We've missed you." Mickey sighed as she hugged her 'aunt'.

Skye smiled sadly as she hugged back. "Me too, Micks."

"Hey Skye." Lincoln greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… some of the Emerald Elite dancers are performing today," Skye remarked as she ran her hand through her hair to push it back. "so Grant's using it as a field exercise for some of the trainees and I thought I'd tag along." When she finished, she noticed how Lincoln's face dropped and the rest of the team's face were filled with shock. She looked down and realized that she pushed her left hand through her hair and just flashed her new engagement ring. She crossed her arms in an attempt to hide it. She looked down at the kids, shifting back and forth on her feet. "So you guys excited?"

Naomi nodded. "I can't wait to go into the theater."

Skye raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean theater?"

"Isn't that where the performances are happening?"

"Well…"

"Hey there's JJ." Hailey interrupted. Everyone looked in the direction she pointed and they saw JJ walking towards this square piece in the center of the area that had rails around it. "She looks good."

Indeed she did. She was wearing an all gold outfit in this latex like fabric. The shorts cut off at mid-thigh and the crop tank top stopped right under her breasts. There were two gold armbands in each arm, one at her elbow and the other further down her wrists. Her feet were adorned with slim golden dance shoes that barely covered her toes and heels. Her curly, black hair was done up in a high sleek ponytail and her face was adorned with golden eye shadow and lip color. She climbed up the structure and gracefully jumped over the rails, facing towards the front of the venue, holding the rails.

"What is she doing?" Coulson questioned.

JJ was definitely drawing attention to herself at the moment some people were looking to her, almost gathering around. The team could see four boys coming to stand at separate corners of the structure. They were all in similar outfits to JJ, but theirs were done in all black, they wore short-sleeved shirts and they weren't wearing shoes.

Then out of nowhere, this bass line rang throughout the Center.

 _JJ tapped along the rails of the structure as the bass line played, looking down at the main floor. Then a sharp percussion sound played and JJ snapped her head up. The boys started dancing around the bases, changing corners._

 _JJ extended her leg up towards the ceiling then climbed over the railing._

 _Then vocals rang throughout the area. "Mhm." JJ slid her hands along the rails as she bent down with a smug look on her face. Two of the boys helped her down off the structure and she walked forward._

" _If the fish swam out of the ocean_

 _And grew legs and they started walking" JJ started dancing to the song as the boys danced behind on the rails._

" _And the apes climbed down from the trees_

 _And grew tall and they started talking_

 _And the stars fell out of the sky_

 _And my tears rolled into the ocean_

 _And now I'm looking for a reason why_

 _You even set my world into motion_

 _'Cause if you're not really here_

 _Then the stars don't even matter_

 _Now I'm filled to the top with fear_

 _That it's all just a bunch of matter_

 _'Cause if you're not really there_

 _Then I don't wanna be either_

 _I wanna be next to you_

 _Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold"_

 _The boys started walking towards where JJ was and started dancing with her._

" _Mmm_

 _I look up into the night sky_

 _I see a thousand eyes staring back_

 _And all around these golden beacons_

 _I see nothing but black_

 _I feel the weight of something beyond them_

 _I don't see what I can feel_

 _If vision is the only validation_

 _Then most of my life isn't real_

 _'Cause if you're not really here_

 _Then the stars don't even matter_

 _Now I'm filled to the top with fear_

 _That it's all just a bunch of matter_

 _'Cause if you're not really there_

 _Then I don't wanna be either_

 _I wanna be next to you_

 _Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold_

 _(Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold, black and gold, black and gold)" As this part of the song played, JJ danced shortly with each individual boy. It was almost as if she was bending them to her will. She had them bewitched, just like the audience that stood around them._

" _Mmm_

 _Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold_

 _Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh"_

 _As the instrumental played, JJ pushed the boys away and they danced around her in a circle. She had a fierce look in her eyes. She turned three times on left leg, her right foot connected to her left knee, before dropping into a straddle. Then she went into a handstand and walked over going to the corner where the team and her mother happened to be watching, the boys following. She stood back on her feet_

" _'Cause if you're not really here" The boys ended up in a line and JJ danced with the first one, who picked her up and spun her around._

" _Then the stars don't even matter." The next boy flipped her over his back and tried to pull her close but she pushed him away._

" _Now I'm filled to the top with fear" The third boy dipped her and she went around in a full circle, before pushing him away as well._

" _That it's all just a bunch of matter" JJ danced with the last who spun her around as the others came to gather around._

" _'Cause if you're not really there" All the boys reached for JJ but she ducked down and none of them reached for her._

" _I don't wanna be either" JJ strutted around them with a smug look on her face as the boys moved back._

" _I wanna be, next to you" JJ did a cartwheel in the air (side aerial) and pointed to the audience before walking back to the rails where she started. The boys helped her get back up._

" _Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold." JJ held onto the rails again, bending at her knees and looked to the side, away from the boys as they all reached for her. They all held that pose as the music died out._

The audience burst out in a round of deafening applause. Skye and the kids whooped and hollered at the performance. The team clapped slowly, stunned at what they just witnessed. That couldn't have been Skye and Ward's daughter, could it? Her performance was flawless and she looked beautiful doing it.

The four boys helped JJ off of the rails and they all took a bow before running off into the crowd, hi-fiving a man as they ran by. "Hey, how y'all doing today?" The audience kept applauding in response. "That was just the first of the multiple performances that you will be seeing today at the Dreamland Dance Festival. This year, we wanted you to be able to see the performances up and close and personal, which I think is awesome." The MC looked around. "How y'all feel about that?" The audience cheered again in response. "Alright, alright. So stick around, there is a lot more to come." The MC went back into the crowd as the audience murmured in excitement.

"Wow!" Mickey squealed. "That was amazing!"

Naomi nodded in agreement before smiling sadly. "I hope I can be that good one day."

"Don't worry, you will." The group turned to see JJ walking towards them. "Trust me."

"You did so good." Skye cheered as she went to her daughter before JJ stepped back.

"Don't touch me. I'm sweaty." JJ took a deep breath as she shook out her limbs and jumped a little. "And still got four more dances to go."

"You're in four more dances today?" Raven asked.

JJ nodded. "Yup."

Just then, Skye's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?... Oh hey. Yah, she's right here." Skye put the phone on speaker. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Great job, munchkin!" Grant's voice congratulated over the phone.

JJ smiled widely. "Thanks daddy. You saw?"

"Of course, I did. I'm in the security center with all the cameras teaching the rookies. I saw you coming out so I thought I'd stay here and watch."

"Awesome. But, you're coming out for the others right."

"Of course, I just need to set up the rookies and I'll be right out."

"Okay, bye daddy!"

"Bye." The phone hung up and Skye put it back in her pocket.

"JJ!" The group looked to see a young girl, who looked around JJ's age running towards them. She had straight, long black hair and was almost the same skin tone as JJ but she had a latin flair to her appearance. She stopped in front of JJ. "You looked good out there!"

JJ smirked. "Thanks Ana, but not half as good as the outfit you designed!"

"Oh." The girl faked humility as she held her hand to her chest.

"Oh." JJ did the same.

The girls hi-fived up high; then down low and flipped their hair. "Stop it." They playfully shoved each in the air.

Skye snickered. "I would never guess that you two were best friends."

"Really?" The girls questioned in unison as they looked at her.

"Okay, stop."

Ana turned back to JJ. "Come on, we gotta go. The goddess costumes I made for us are not gonna wear themselves."

JJ nodded before turning to Skye. "Mom, can you come help me get changed?"

Skye raised her eyebrow. "Why wo…" She stopped when she saw her daughter's eyes flicker over to the team. "Oh okay." She turned to the group. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, bye Aunt Skye. Bye JJ." Naomi waved.

Skye, JJ and Ana started walking away. "Who are they?" Ana asked when they got a good distance away.

"SHIELD." JJ grumbled.

Ana and the rest of JJ's friends knew about the family history. "Oh…"

"The kids are pretty cool but I am definitely not fond of the adults."

Skye walked around in front of them. "Hey, I know you don't like the team…"

"Mom, that's an understatement."

"Regardless, you saw those girls. You've only seen them twice and they already look up to you." Skye held her daughter's head up when she tried to look away. "You are a role model to them, prove to the team that you deserve to be that. Okay?"

JJ nodded. "Okay."

"Good." She let her hand down. "Now go get ready."

JJ nodded once more before running off with Ana. Skye smiled as she watched them run away. All of a sudden, she felt hands come and wrap around her waist. "We did a good job with that one." A husky voice whispered in her ear.

She turned her face to see a smiling Grant behind her. "No, you did. I only gave birth to her. I wasn't in her life."

"But, you are now." Grant brought her left hand up to his lips and kissed it. "And you're gonna be there for the rest of our lives."

Skye sadly smiled as she looked at her ring. "The team knows."

"Oh." Grant smirked. "Who looked the angriest about it?"

Skye rammed her elbow into his chest. "Grant!"

"What? It's a valid question."

Skye turned out of his arms and faced him, while glaring. "I'm serious."

Grant bit his bottom lip before brushing a hand through her hair. "I know, but you know that the team will never see me in the same way you do."

Skye nodded sadly. "I know. I guess I'm just hoping for too much."

"It's one of the things I love about you." Grant smiled as he pecked a kiss on her forehead, which made his fiancée smile.

"I love you too." She smiled up at him.

"Come on, Mr. M has been dying to meet you."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the festival amazed the public. Multiple Emerald Elite dancers took the floor, one astounding performance after another, sporadically throughout the day. They went through multiple styles of dance, like lyrical, salsa and hip-hop.

As JJ had said earlier, she did make more dance appearances that day. She first did an acrobatic dance inspired by Egyptian goddesses with Ana. They showcased their flexibility and tumbling skills while they moved in perfect unison to the hip-hop and violin music fusion.

Later in the day, JJ, Ana and the four boys from earlier did a sort of tribal dance to "Try Everything" by Shakira. In the dance, they had multiple tricks and they moved in different formations.

JJ even took the stage with a tap master who learned from Savion Glover. They tapped to "Trashin the Camp" from Tarzan, moving along the vocals of the actors. Now the tap master was moving very fast and JJ was keeping up with him. It was like watching the student becoming the teacher.

"I love this!" Mickey swooned as she and Naomi walked around the convention center.

"Me too!" Naomi agreed as she bit into the corn dog that they had gotten at one of the stalls around the festival. As she looks around her eyes land on a poster decked in green, black and gold. "OMG, Mickey look."

Mickey looked over at the poster also stunned by what it said. The girls looked at each other before running over to where the team was.

"GRANDPA! GRANDPA!" The girls called as they ran to Coulson, proceeding to tug on his arm, trying to drag him over to the poster. "You gotta see this."

"Okay, okay." The old man soothed as he walked over with them. "What is it?"

Naomi pointed to the poster. "Emerald Studios is allowing schools to tour the grounds."

"Could you talk to Principal Franklin about making it a field trip?" Mickey pleaded.

"Please please please please please…" The girls pleaded in unison.

Coulson looked at the poster and grimaced. Emerald Studios meant Ward and he didn't know how he felt about letting his 'grandchildren' around him. But one look in those big, brown eyes and he knew he had to say "I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!" The girls cheered as they hugged Coulson.

Naomi glanced around Coulson and smiled at what she saw. "JJ's gonna dance again."

The trio turned to see JJ walking to the middle floor wearing a red velvet-like outfit. It consisted of a long-sleeved crop top and shorts and her hair flowed down her back. As she walked a piano medley played throughout the center as one of the guys, an African-American that she had danced with earlier, came out wearing a short-sleeved shirt and shorts in the same fabric and faced away from JJ. Both of them were barefoot.

" _Hear them marching behind you_

 _Soldiers in line, they're behind you, babe" JJ started dancing as the guy stood still with a stoic look on his face._

" _I know you give your life for the city_

 _Can't you hear the bells_

 _Oh they're ringing for you_

 _Cause I believe you're my king, king" As this part of the song played, the guy started to doing the same moves as JJ, still not facing her._

" _And I believe in my king, king_

 _So let my love, love surround you" JJ reached out for him and ran over to him._

" _And let my love, love bring you back" JJ placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her._

" _Oh fear not," The guy took her hand and spun her around. They proceed to dance together as partners._

" _Cause I'll be with you all the way_

 _Don't you worry it's almost over_

 _My king don't you be afraid, fear not_

 _Fear not_

 _And when the world starts trembling_

 _Just say my name" JJ and the guy end up on the ground doing floor work._

" _Fear not, cause I'll be with you all the way_

 _Fear not, fear not" As they are on the floor, JJ caressed the man's face and his expression turned stoic again and he stood up, leaving JJ on the ground._

" _You're a natural leader_

 _Your words are alive, you're a dreamer, babe" The two ended copying each other's moves again, but JJ is still on the floor doing them._

" _Your voice is like lightning and thunder" The guy grabbed JJ's hands in between her legs._

" _There's no man that I'd rather be under than you, fear not" After this, the man swung her small form around in a circle before propelling her body to a standing position, where they proceed to partner dance again._

" _Cause I believe you're my king, king_

 _And I believe in my king, king_

 _So let my love, love surround you_

 _And let my love, love bring you back_

 _Fear not, cause I'll be with you all the way_

 _Don't you worry it's almost over_

 _My king don't you be afraid, fear not_

 _Fear not_

 _And when the world starts trembling_

 _Just say my name" The man lifted JJ up onto a nearby wall, where she continued to dance._

" _Fear not, cause I'll be with you all the way_

 _Don't you worry it's almost over" As JJ continued to dance gracefully on the wall, the guy started dancing as he was fighting an internal struggle._

" _My king don't you be afraid, fear not_

 _Fear not_

 _And when the world starts trembling_

 _Just call my name" The man threw his arms out toward JJ on the wall, as if he was calling to her and she turned around._

" _Fear not" JJ jumped off of the wall and the guy caught her, holding her close while spinning them around before placing her down._

" _Fear not" As the song came to a close, an exhausted expression took over the guy and he fell to his knees and JJ was quickly on the ground. As the melody faded, JJ pulled him close and they stared into each other's eyes._

The whole building burst out in applause. JJ and the guy snickered as they gracefully stood up and took their bows, before running off.

"Wow." Naomi stared at the spot where they had just danced in amazement. "They looked good together."

"Yah," Mickey nudged her best friend. "maybe one day we could partner with boys like that."

"Not on my watch." Coulson scoffed before walking away to find the rest of the team.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Naomi spotted her cousin with a sour look on his face. She skipped over to him with a cheeky smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Tony spat.

"Oh, that's some spite."

"No, it's not." Tony countered as he glared behind Naomi.

Naomi looked behind and saw JJ and the guy she danced with talking to a guy with spikey purple hair. She turned back and saw that Tony was totally glaring at the guy JJ danced with. "You're jealous!"

Tony looked down at his little cousin, who he basically saw as his little sister. "No!"

"Yes, you are! You like…" Naomi was quickly cut off by Tony putting his hand over her mouth.

"Naomi, I'm serious. You can't say anything… Alright?"

Naomi nodded and Tony took his hand off. "I won't say anything." Naomi turned to walk back to Mickey. "But you do like her." She sang as she skipped back over.

Tony rubbed his hand over his face before looking back up and instantly his gaze was back on JJ.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Jemma reminisced as the team walked out of the Dreamland Center. "What do you say we go grab some dinner?" It was still early enough in the day for the sun to be out so there was still a fair amount of time until nightfall.

"I'm all for it." Raven agreed as they got outside.

"THERE SHE IS!" The team turned to see Skye and Grant standing next to a large black van. Skye had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Out of nowhere, JJ, now dressed in a long-sleeved black hoodie, dance shorts and biker boots, ran into her father's arms and he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "My beautiful dancer." Grant placed her back on the ground. "You did amazing, sweetheart."

"Thank you, daddy." JJ smiled.

"These are for you." Skye smiled as she handed her daughter the flowers before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Great job."

"Thank you."

"Hey," The family unit turned to see the other five dancers, including Ana and JJ's duet partner walking toward them, all of them wearing similar outfits to JJ, except the boys wore long black pants instead of shorts. "You didn't get flowers for me?" Ana pouted.

"How could I forget you?" Grant smirked before reaching into the van, pulling out another bouquet and handing it to Ana. He pulled her in for a hug. "Great job, sweetheart."

Ana smiled back. "Thank you Mr. J."

"Ahem." One of the guys, who looked like Ana, coughed.

Skye rolled her eyes as she pulled out another bouquet. "And, of course, one for you, Mitch." She smiled as she handed it to him.

Mitch whimpered as he accepted the bouquet. "I would just like to thank the Academy for this prestigious bouquet, also thank you to my parents, my choreographers and of course, my twin, Ana, for making me look so good."

"You know I got you, boo." Ana called out as she held out her hand.

"Yes, I know you do." Mitch replied as he hi-fived her.

Grant chuckled as he looked over to the other guys. "You know we got you guys flowers too if you want them."

One of the guys, a Caucasian who was a bit taller than JJ, shook his head as he went to put his stuff in the back of the van. "Nah, I'm good Mr. J."

JJ's duet partner nodded as well. "I'm with Austin. I don't need flowers to know I did good. Ain't that right, JJ?"

JJ shrugged. "Eh. You were aight."

The guy looked stunned. "That's just cold girl."

JJ laughed. "Don't worry Donte, I'm just kidding."

The last guy, a Mexican that was nearly Grant's height, walked over. "Well, I'm not afraid to love my flowers." He said as he took his flowers out of the van. "Thank you, Ms. J."

Skye snickered. "You're welcome, Scott."

Grant clapped his hands. "Okay kids, let's load up."

The six kids ran around to the back of the van and started rearranging their things when Mickey and Naomi ran over.

"You guys were amazing!" Mickey complimented.

JJ turned around to face them. "Thanks."

"Where did you guys learn how to do those tricks?" Naomi questioned. "Our teachers only teach us technique."

"We take classes at Emerald Studios." Austin answered.

"Yah," Scott confirmed. "They teach us everything from ballet to salsa."

"No way." Mickey gushed.

"Yah," Ana confirmed "and we also get to take classes in stage performance and other parts of the entertainment industry, like fashion design and music production."

"Do you guys do work in film making?" Hailey asked as she and the others came over.

"We don't study it." Mitch answered. "But we do have a resident film crew that we talk to sometimes. We're going to have some practice interview time with them soon."

"So basically they train you to be entertainment icons?" Cody questioned.

The six looked at each other before looking back at them. "Pretty much."

"Man, you guys are lucky." Tony acknowledged.

Ana smirked as she side glanced at JJ. "We sure are."

Grant clapped again, catching the kids' attention. "Okay, just letting you guys know that Miracle City closes in 3 hours and if you guys want…" Before Grant finished, the kids climbed into the back of the van and started fighting to get into their seats, slamming the door behind them. "Works every time." Grant walked around to the driver's side.

Skye chuckled as she looked back at the kids. "I'll see you guys later." Skye went over to the passenger's side but not before glancing back at the team, who had disappointed looks on their faces.

* * *

Skye stood at the rails of the Palm Point Boardwalk, staring over the beach to the sunset. JJ and her friends were sitting on the beach, talking and sharing a few prizes of the prizes they won at the Miracle City Pizza Arcade.

"Choco Taco?" Skye turns to see Grant handing her the said treat.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took the treat and opened it up. As she took a bite, she looked to the six kids. "Are they okay?"

Grant shrugged as he went to hug her from behind. "Kinda. Their senior year of school starts this Monday."

Skye sadly smiled. "Childhood's coming to an end."

Grant nodded. "Sadly."

On the beach, the Emerald Elite teens passed around a bop-it toy, trying not to miss a beat.

"Twist it." The machine instructed as Scott held it, but he accidently pulled one of the knobs out. "DAH! You lose."

The teens chuckled as Scott flopped back onto the sand. "You done goofed man." Austin joked as he put the toy away.

"Whatever. I still did better than Donte that's all that matters." Scott smirked.

"Hey," Donte called. "Why y'all hatin'?"

"Because you always win."

"No, JJ always wins."

JJ nodded her head. "It's true." She turned her head to see Ana staring out to the ocean. "What's wrong?"

"It's never gonna be like this again… is it?"

The group got quiet. The six of them had known each for over 8 years. They had grown up in Emerald Studios together, causing chaos, cheering each other on and being each other's safety net. They were so close that people at the studios had started to call them the "Mini Elite".

JJ shook her head. "No, it's not." JJ grabbed her best friend's hand. "It's going to be better." She turned to look at all of them. "We may be graduating but that doesn't mean that we'll never see each other again."

"Yah," Mitch agreed. "we're best friends for life. Nothing, not time nor a horrendous fashion trend could get in between us."

They all laughed out loud. JJ put her hand out in the middle of the circle. "Mini Elite for life?"

The rest of her friends put their hands in and nodded. "Mini Elite for life!"

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? Tell me in a review. This is by far the longest chapter, I've ever done.**

 **REMINDER: THERE ARE A LOT OF OC PARTS NEEDED FOR THE STORY SO PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is a story from my girl, jellybean96, called "Unexpected but not Unwanted". It's a Skyeward pregnancy fic and I'm totally in love with it. If you're gonna check it out, leave the word "EXPECT" in a review!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	9. Chapter 8: A Day at Emerald Studios

**I'm finally back! It's taken me a while but I finally busted out this chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

 **To bhut – I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Thank you to the 30 members who favorite this story and to the 39 who followed it!**

 _ **Featured Songs:**_

 _ **Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj**_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why are we stuck with tour duty?" Jason Cross grumbled as he and his fellow 'rookies' walked around to the front of the Emerald Studios main building.

"Apparently, we need to work our way to the harder jobs." Theodore Wallis answered as they waited for the buses to pull up.

"We all worked in the army and served for this country. We have shouldn't need to prove ourselves."

"Maybe we do." Hallie Thompson quietly argued as the buses finally came in.

On the bus, Naomi and Mickey were bouncing in their seats.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mickey squealed as she looked at the building. "Do you think that we'll meet any celebrities?"

"I hope so!" Massi, Mickey and Naomi's friend, declared as she jumped from the seat behind the best friends. She held up a camera. "Maybe I can get a picture of them."

"Or an autograph." Naomi squealed as she held up her autograph book.

Tony scoffed from the seat across from them. "You guys, they're just regular people."

The tweens turned to him. "People like Mikey Moss and Layla aren't regular." Naomi countered.

"Well, maybe not but it's nothing to freak out about."

Naomi raised a brow. "So if we saw Gideon Watkins in there…"

Tony quickly sat up in his chair. "You think he's in there?!" Then he caught Naomi's smirk. "Oh shut up."

"Okay kids." Coulson called as he stood up at the front of the bus. He, May, Lincoln and Mack were acting as chaperones for the trip. "Let's head out."

"Here we go." Massi squealed as she and the girls got off the bus. Tony and his friends followed in pursuit.

"Welcome to Emerald Studios." Jason greeted after all of the buses emptied. "I'm Jason, this is Theo and Hallie." He introduced as he pointed to his colleagues. "We will be acting as your tour guides today. If you have questions, please hesitate to ask us."

Theo bumped his shoulder. "He means don't be afraid to ask questions. Now, as you go into you will have to go through a full body scanner…"

"Why?" May interrupted.

"It's just a precaution." Hallie spoke up. "We are working on becoming a no-weapon, paparazzi free studio. We like to make sure that the stars have a calm environment to work in." She turned to the kids. "Now, you are allowed to bring cameras in, but if you see any of your favorite stars, please be mindful of their privacy."

"Let's begin." Theo started. "Emerald Studios was started in 2015…"

In the main building, the front lobby was a buzz with activity. Security guards prepping scanner for the kids, employees coming in for a new work day and the receptionist at the front desk, answering calls.

"Emerald Studios, please hold. Emerald Studios, please hold. Emerald Studios, thank you for holding, how may I direct your call? They are currently out of town, can I take a message?" Oscar, the receptionist, asked as he pulled out tablet. As he took the message, JJ came up to his large, glass front desk, jumped up on it and laid face down on it. Oscar snickered as he looked at her. "I'll be sure to tell them. Thank you for calling." He hung up the phone and looked at the teen with a smirk on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to school." JJ mumbled into the table.

"Well too bad, kid. You only got 10 minutes before the year begins."

JJ sat up and looked at him. "You're not helping."

"Not supposed to."

"But, we don't want to." Ana whined as she went to jump up and sit next to JJ. "Summer can't before over."

"Well, if you want summer weather, you can just walk outside." Oscar said as he pointed towards the front door.

Ana stuck her tongue out at him. "I mean, the activities. No more summer parties, beach days or long vacays!"

JJ raised her eyebrow. "You do remember that there is a beach behind the building right?"

"Not the point. I just want one more hurrah before the year begins." Ana turned to JJ. "And I know how we can do it."

JJ looked at the face her best friend was making. "Absolutely not."

"Oh come on. You know you want to."

"Want to what?" Scott asked as he, Mitch, Austin and Donte came over.

"Say a proper goodbye to summer. Or sing."

"Oh, you go girl." Mitch cheered just as the SHIELD field trip started to come through the doors.

"No." JJ insisted. "I'm not that good."

"Not that good!" Her friends accused.

"Are you kidding me?" Austin questioned. "You're amazing."

"Yah. Do you or do you not remember that high note you pulled at the Beach Blowout?" Ana asked. "Girl, stop playing and just sing. Oscar."

Oscar pulled out a microphone and handed it to Ana, who gave it to JJ. JJ glared at them. "I hate all of you."

"Love you too, bae." Donte smiled.

JJ jumped down from the desk, glancing at the SHIELD students for a moment before turning back to her friends. "What song?"

"Leave it to me." Scott smirked as he pulled a laptop out of his bag and connected to the ES Speaker System. "Summer's gonna go out with a bang."

"OH!" The other five friends whooped, which drew the attention of the security guards and the visitors.

"What are they doing over there?" Mack thought out loud.

 _JJ walked to the front of the desk and struck a pose. "She got a body like an hour glass_

 _But I can give it to you all the time_

 _She got a booty like a Cadillac_

 _But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

 _(You've been waiting for that..._

 _Step on up swing your bat)_

 _See anybody could be bad to you," She started walking forward before striking another pose._

" _You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

" _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)" As JJ sang, the boys started dancing it out behind her. JJ started dancing with them._

" _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)" As she sang, Oscar handed a mic to Ana, who stood up on the desk._

" _She might've let you hold her hand in school_

 _But I'm a show you how to graduate" Ana sang as Donte and Scott helped her off the desk. She started walking to where JJ was._

" _No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk_

 _Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)_

 _(Okay you've got a very big shhh,_

 _Mouth but don't say a thing)_

 _See anybody could be good to you,_

 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind"_

" _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)" The best friends sang in unison. As they id so some of the other Emerald Elite dancers, started to dance along._

" _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)"_

" _You know what, girls?" Ana and JJ looked back to see Idalia, one of the Emerald Elite dancers walking towards them._

" _Let me show you how to do." The girls stepped as she took the floor._

" _It's Myx Moscato_

 _It's friends in the bottle_

 _It's Iddy full throttle_

 _It's all, all" As she rapped, the minis started dancing behind her._

 _Swimming in the grotto_

 _We winning in the lotto_

 _We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to_

 _Kidding so good_

 _This drippin' on wood_

 _Get a ride in the engine that could go_

 _Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it_

 _Queen Iddy dominate, prominate_

 _It's me, JJ, and Ani_

 _If they test me they sorry_

 _Riders umph like Harley_

 _Then pull off in this Ferrari_

 _If he hangin' we bangin'_

 _Phone rangin', he slangin'_

 _It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_

 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)_

 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey" As Idalia finished, JJ jumped up on one of the security tables, where Coulson and May happened to be standing, watching in amazement._

" _See anybody could be good to you,_

 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)"_

" _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)" JJ jumped off the table and she sang the high note, which caused the dancers to applaud in excitement before she came over._

" _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)" Idalia came over and started dancing next to the girls._

" _Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang"_

 _JJ stood out front before finishing it up. "_ _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)"_

The whole front lobby, including the trip from SHIELD, burst out in applause.

JJ blushed a bit before Ana came and bumped before the two took a bow. They returned the mics to Oscar.

"That's my girls." Idalia squealed as she came over to hug them. "Y'all looked fierce out there."

"Well, we learned from the best." Ana smiled.

"That you did. I got a meeting, but I'll see you girls later." Idalia walked towards one of the main elevators.

"Told you could sing."

JJ blushed again, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right."

"She is." The girls looked to old black man walking towards them. "You really should consider adding singing practice to your curriculum."

JJ shrugged. "I'll think about it Mr. M."

"Speaking of curriculum." He looked at all of the minis. "It's time for school."

"RUN!" JJ screamed as she and her friends scattered across the lobby, which caused the guards to chase after them. The guys were immediately caught by the guards.

"Take them to the schoolroom." Mr. Moss ordered.

"Yes sir." The guards chuckled as they walked holding the guys over their shoulders.

"LET ME GO!" Ana screamed as Jason carried her over to her adopted father. Jason dropped her in front of him. "Daddy!"

"Sorry, sweetie. But you knew that school was coming."

"But, I don't want it." She whined as she stomped her feet on the ground.

"Esperanza Juanita Moss! Act your age and go to the classroom!" Mr. Moss ordered as he point to the hallway.

"Fine." She turned and walked towards the hallway where the classroom was.

Mr. Moss rubbed his hand over his face. "Kids. Now that's all the kids except…"

"Mine." Elijah turned to see Grant walking towards him with JJ over his shoulder, banging at his back, as Hallie and Theo walked behind him, huffing in exhaustion.

"How did you catch her?" Hallie asked as she caught her breath as Grant put his daughter down with her back facing his front. "She's super fast."

"I've been chasing after her for 15 years. You get used to it." Grant looked down at his pride and joy. "Isn't that right, munckin?" JJ just glared up at her father. "Don't be such a sour puss." Grant bent down and kissed her forehead. When that didn't make her smile, Grant smirked. "You mad at me?" Grant tickled her chin, which made her try and suppress a smile. "Are ya?" He tickled her belly, which made her smile fully. "Are ya? Are ya?" He tickled her all over, which made her burst out in laughter, trying to squirm away from him.

"Stop it." JJ giggled. "Stop it."

"The tickle monster never stops!" Grant playfully grumbled as he picked her up and kissed all over her face, while still tickling her. JJ laughed as her father threw her around his back and started spinning her around. "I'll take her to the room."

"Thank you." Elijah chuckled as the father-daughter duo walked away, before following them.

"You know seeing him with his daughter," Theo started "actually makes you feel like he's a human being."

"Sure, until training starts." Jason huffed as the trio walked back to the tour group.

"He's tough huh?" Coulson asked.

"Yah, but he means well." Hallie relented. "JT only wants us to be at our best." Hallie looked to make sure all of the kids were in. "Okay, so let's move on with the tour."

"Are we going to see any of the places where the musicians work?" One of the students, Georgie, asked.

"We'll get there once we reach Performance Plaza, but first we're starting with Business Boulevard." Theo introduced.

"Business Boulevard?" May rose an eyebrow at the name.

"Each section of the compound has it's own name, the business section is no excuse. So let's move on."

The rookies started to lead the students while the chaperones lagged behind. "This place is stupid." Lincoln grumbled.

"Stupid because of the atmosphere or stupid because this is where your competition for Skye works?" Mack prodded.

"Just remember…" Coulson interrupted. "We are here for the kids. Let's not ruin this for them." He turned to Lincoln. "Okay?"

"Whatever." He mumbled as they continued walking behind the kids.

* * *

"And here is Songbird Square. This is where the shops are on the compound." Hallie introduced as they walked into the center a few hours later. "They sell things from food to souvenirs to high-end fashion. So this is where we are going to be stopping for lunch. So enjoy yourselves." And with that, the trio walked away and the chaperones went to the front of the crowd.

"Okay kids!" May called out. "You have 45 minutes to shop then we got to get this show on the road."

The kids spread out to the various shops in the square, most of them heading towards the "Silk Magnolia", the major lunch place on the compound.

Ashlyn and her cronies were the first ones in line. "I need three caramel Frappuccinos with shaved coconuts and three pumps of truffle syrup."

The server behind the counter gave her a confused look. "What?"

One of her cronies, Lily Poland, stepped in front of her and spoke slowly. "Three. Caramel… Frappuccinos… Muy rapido por favors."

The brunette slight glared at her. "We don't serve those here." She snapped with her think Italian accent.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not real Italian food." An older Italian woman cried as she came out the back covered in flour. "I only serve real Italian food."

"And it's the best Italian food around." JJ remarked as she walked into the shop and around the counter. "Ciao Natalina. Ciao Aurelia."

"Ciao Jenny." The older woman greeted. "Your special drinks and food are in the back."

"And that's why you're the best Aurelia." Jenny went into the back to get her food.

"Excuse me." Said Ashlyn. "I'm waiting."

"I know." Natalina smirked. "I'll serve you when you order off the menu."

"Why does she get special food?" Ashlyn sneered as Jenny walked out with a bag of food and a tray of six drinks.

"Because I order real Italian food. Not some cheap LA knockoff."

"This is true." Aurelia smiled. "Now, order off the menu or you buy somewhere else."

"Hmph." Ashlyn turned and walked out of the shops, her cronies following behind her.

JJ chuckled as she went over to where she left Allie and her skateboard. She grabbed Allie's leash and placed it around her wrist. "Let's go girl."

Allie barked and started walking away. JJ followed her on her board when she heard someone call her name in the distance. It was Naomi and Mickey, waving frantically at her. "Hi girls. I gotta go study, but I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Kay!" They yelled in response.

JJ smiled and continued skating away. It took about 5 minutes before she reached the lounge where she and her friends hung out between lessons. In it was a hammock, bean bag chairs, and a whole bunch of games. "Lunch is served." Said Jenny as she placed the food on a nearby table.

"Nice!" Her friends ran over to the table and immediately grabbed their drinks and food. They sat around the room as Scott plugged in his laptop so they could watch the most recent episode of their favorite show, Shadow.

As the theme song played, Ana glanced over and saw the sour look on her best friend's face. "What's wrong, Jay?"

Scott paused as they all looked over at her. "The SHIELD group is here taking a tour. It's only a matter of time til they learn about the auditions." This year, Emerald Studios decided to expand the Mini Elite's program into a after school program for kids in the area. They could take classes in dance, filmmaking, singing, the works. The six of them would be helping teach and demonstrate for the class. If given the chance, JJ knew that Ashlyn would jump at it. "I don't want to see that bitch on a daily basis."

"Hey, maybe she won't get in." said Austin.

"Unlikely. I hate to admit but Ashlyn is good at dancing. Really good."

"But, not as good as you." Mitch insisted. "It doesn't matter if she gets in or not. There is nothing that the girl can do that you can't do better."

"Besides," Donte interrupted. "This is your turf. Nobody is gonna come in here and try to take that away from you without a fight. And you are not going in alone. She comes for one of us, she comes at all of us. No doubt about that."

JJ smiled. "Thanks guys. But still, I almost wish they wouldn't do the program. But, regardless, I think Naomi and Mickey would be good picks."

"The girls from the festival?" said Ana. "True, they definitely have the vibe that we want for the studio. That Ashlyn lacks entirely."

"Very true. We'll just have to see what happens."

* * *

Later that evening, most of the SHIELD kids had left, only the adults, the team's kids and their friends remained.

"We got a lot of practicing to do." Said Mickey as the kids sat down to complete their applications at the front desk.

"You can say that again." Naomi agreed. "Every kid in the county is probably auditioning for this. We need to get on their level."

"You two are already on their level." Said Ray as she put down her application. "You girls just need to show them that you are."

"You kids, ready to go?" Coulson asked as he and the other adults came over.

"Yup." Said Cody. "We just need to wait for Tony. He went to the bathroom." Just then, they heard sounds coming from their left. They saw Donte and Scott coming down the hall. "Hey!" He called out to them.

The boys came over. "What's up?" asked Scott.

"You guys got any advice on how to get in the program?"

Donte shrugged. "Not really. Honestly, just be yourself. The main thing Mr. M wants here is people who genuinely care about others, skills or no skills."

"Then why is Ward here?" Lincoln mumbled. "Speak of the devil."

Grant came over to the boys. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yup."

"They're going home with you?" asked Mack.

Grant nodded. "All five of them usually stay with me when their parents are out of town." He looked down at the boys and squinted. "Wait a second, where's the kid that actually belongs to me?"

"Dance studio." They answered.

"Ugh." Grant turned around and headed towards the dance department. "You two, stay out of trouble. I'll be back in a minute."

"Hey, we don't get in trouble!" Donte countered.

"That is a lie and you know it!" Grant yelled back. "And Scott's in charge."

"Yes!" said Scott.

"But I'm older!"

"But I'm more mature!"

Near the dance studio, Tony was wandering around the building when he heard an upbeat melody coming from a nearby studio.

He looked into the studio to see none other than JJ, dancing along to the beat. He snuck up to the studio window, not that she noticed. She was too lost in the melody. From what he could tell, she dancing a fusion of ballet and hip-hop, in pointe shoes no less. The way she elongated her body, turned with such grace, it was enough to make any guy swoon at the sight. He didn't want to admit to his cousin but he did find the dancer very attractive. You'd have to be blind not to be.

Not soon after he started watching, the music stopped and she walked over to her bag.

She had just taken off her shoes when he came into the room. "Nice moves." Said Tony.

JJ looked up at him and smiled at him before pulling on a t-shirt. "Thanks."

"You learn all that here?"

"Yup. The people are this place are amazing."

"You think there's a possibility I can get in?" He smirked.

JJ smirked back as she stood up and faced him. "I don't know it depends on what you do."

"I dabble in special effects?"

"Dabble?"

"JJ?" The teens turned around to see Grant standing in the other doorway. "You ready to go? If we don't get a move on, the boys will get to choose dinner."

"I'm good, dad." She turned back to get her bag. She looked at Tony. "See you around."

"Yah, see ya." He smiled as he watched JJ walk out of the room with her father. "Yup, I'm doomed."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More is to come soon and don't forget to message me if you want to have an OC.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is Pinterest. If you guys have never been on Pinterest, you need to try it. You find a whole lot of good tips for everything on there. I've made like 15 boards of there with ideas! If you're gonna check it out, leave the word "PIN" in a review!**

 **Til next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **~JuicyJams AKA Ivey**_


End file.
